Under the TARDIS
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: This is the sequel to TARDIS at the Museum. The Doctor returns, Cyberman make a diversion, all the while running from the Silence. I would like to thank my friend Angel, for giving me helpful insight, and support. Also, no slash!
1. Prologue

The Doctor struggled to take control of the TARDIS as it spun around and around in the deep, darkness of space. The main stabilizer had broken, and the TARDIS was out of control.

" Doctor! " Amy cried, looking out the window. " We're heading for a ship head on! "

Quickly, the Doctor turned the TARDIS steering control, and just missed the ship, but not without scrapping up against it. The TARDIS sirens went off, and the room was filled with blinking red lights.

" Doctor we need to land! " Rory yelled from the TARDIS basement, trying to fix the stabilizers.

" I know! I'm trying! Where's the closest planet? "

" Earth! "

" Then we're going to earth! "

On a street corner in Washington D.C., a man watched as what looked like a meteorite fell from the sky. Shocked, the man called up the local police.

The Doctor coughed as the dust settled, and looked around. Next to him, Amy and Rory sat up, looking a little dazed.

" Well, looks like i've totaled the TARDIS. " The Doctor said, looking at the wreckage.

Just then, some police officers turned a corner, and spotted the three.

" Halt! Stay where you are! "

" I don't think so. " The Doctor murmured, grabbing Amy and Rory. They all ran for the Washington Monument.

" Their headed for the Monument! Stop them! " A voice called behind the three, who were fleeing as fast as they could.

When they were sure they were not being pursued, Amy, Rory, and the Doctor, hailed a taxi.

" To Washington. Go. "

" Why are we going to Washington? " Amy questioned.

" Because we have friends who can help us. "

Meanwhile, up in the ship, the Daleks had gathered.

" What shall we do? They are coming! " A red Dalek said.

" Won't the Doctor stop them? " A blue one asked.

" I don't think he knows. " A green one said.

" What are we going to do? " The red one said.

" Silence! " A black Dalek said, rolling into the room. " The Silence is upon us. "

All the Daleks gasped in their own special way.

" Upon us! What do we do? "

" We alert the Doctor. "

" How do we do that? "

" We send a message. Fellow Daleks, the Silence is upon us, we must prepare to flee at any moment. "


	2. Driven

Peace. Peaceful silence. A silence disturbed by nothing. A peaceful slumber...yes. A peaceful sleep. A good sleep, especially after a long night of Jedediah's reckless driving. Yes, it was a good life. It had been almost a year since the Doctor's appearance, and the adventure the two miniature leaders had embarked on. Things were settling down now, and it was a peaceful time. Octavius turned on his side, and dozed off again. Lately, he had been unnaturally tired by the end of the night, and he blamed it on old age. The only problem with his theory was, the exhibits didn't grow old. Though they were mortal, they did not age, because the tablet refreshed them at the end of the evening. According to Jedediah, the reason he was so tired was because he obsessed too much over his troop's well being.

" You know, ya don't have ta constantly drill 'em. " Jedediah had said.

" I know. But we must be prepared for anything. Also, it is my duty to make sure they stay in fighting shape. " Octavius had replied.

" What if's. "

Speaking of Jedediah... Over in the Western Diorama, Jedediah was locked in battle with his old nemesis, the bull's eye. Though he was one of the best gunslingers in the west, he often couldn't stand the pressure of aiming perfectly, especially around fellow cowboys.

"Come on Jed!" A cowboy yelled from the sidelines. "I ain't got all night!"

"Hold your horses Billy! I can't concentrate with all your yappin'! Now, i'm gonna make this shot, and it'll hit right smack in the center!"

"Right."

Standing with his legs slightly apart, and his hat blocking the glare of artificial lights, Jedediah took aim, but before he could pull the trigger, something caught his attention. He glanced to his left, and saw a giant, ugly, black eyed monster. He gasped, and pulled the trigger. When he heard his gun go off, he looked back at the target, suddenly forgetting everything about that terrifying moment. smiling, he watched the bullet head straight for the target, then make a sudden turn, bounce off the wall, and fly back at them.

" Yikes! " Billy cried, as he and the other watching cowboys ducked to avoid it. The speeding bullet.

They watched it hit the wall behind them, then zip right through the tunnel that connected their exhibit to the Roman's. A few seconds later, they heard glass shattering, and angry shouts.

" Opps. " Jedediah whispered.

" Ouch. That'll start a war. " Billy said, smiling.

" This ain't funny you know. "

Out of nowhere, Octavius heard the shattering of glass, and shot up, just in time to hear something whistle past his ear. Startled, he noticed the new glass window he had installed, was shattered, and that wedged in the wall behind him, a little, western era bullet. Sighing, Octavius took out his sword, and began trying to pry the bullet out.

"Sir!" Marcus exclaimed, running into the room. "The cowboys have opened fire sir! Shall I order a counter attack?"

"What? No! I do believe it was an accidental misfire. Do not worry. I will get this sorted. You go ahead and continue your rounds. You are in charge until I return. "

Marcus saluted. "Yes sir!"

Standing slowly, Octavius yawned, and followed Marcus, then broke away, heading for the tunnel.

Jedediah glanced up as he noticed movement in the tunnel. He saw Octavius climb out, and sighed, wondering what kind of scolding he was in for this time.

"Greetings Jedediah. " Octavius said casually, walking up to the cowboy.

"Uh...hi Octavius. What uh...what brings you here?"

"I do believe you already know, do you not?"

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. Nobody was hurt right?"

"Indeed, the only things hurt were my window, my wall, and your bullet." Octavius opened up his hand, showing a smashed up bullet. "You are aware that metal against marble is not such a good idea, right?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm aware of that. I'll fix that window...and your wall. "

"Well, looks like Jedediah Smith, the greatest gun slinger in the west, missed his mark yet again. " Billy said, smiling good naturedly.

"Nonsense. "Octavius said in Jedediah's defense. "He may not have hit the target, but it takes skill to shoot through a wall...and a window. "

"True. " Billy replied, patting Jedediah's shoulder. "Ya know, I think you win."

"Aw shoot, naw, you win fair 'N square. "

"Aw...thanks Jed. Your a good sport, ya know that? "

"Yeah. Anyways, I'll catch ya later Bill. Octavius, ya wanna go for a ride?"

"May...be...will you fix my window?"

"Sure."

"Okay then. When shall we leave?"

"How's 'bout now?"

Octavius nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeeeehaawwwww!"Jedediah cried, with the widest grin on his face. Larry had recently got them a new car, a red convertible. And Jedediah loved that thing. It was his 'baby'. Octavius had never heard of such a childish thing as naming transportation, but if it made his friend happy, what the heck. As they drove, Jedediah began fiddling with the radio. Octavius gasped as they swerved, and quickly steadied the wheel.

"Jedediah! Do keep your eyes on the road! I shall control the radio from now on. "

As Jedediah resumed driving, Octavius turned the knobby thing that made there be music.

"Oh ! Oh! Stop! I love this song! Goin' of the rails on a crazy train..."

Down the hall, Larry heard the bump of stereo music, and looked to his left, just in time to jump out of the way of the speeding red car.

"Whoa guys! Slow down!"

Jedediah hit the brakes, and put the car in reverse. "Ya say something' Gigantor?"

"Yeah. I said...could you please turn that down."

"What?"

"Could you please turn that down!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Could you please..."

"I got it. "Octavius said, turning down the volume.

"Guys...that can't be good for your ears." Larry said.

"What'd he say?" Jedediah said sarcastically.

Larry looked like he ws about to start yelling.

"I'm just kiden'!"

"You'd better be. Anyways, you need to slow down before you crash. "

"No worries Gigantor. I got car insurance!"

"Do you have life insurance?" At this, Jedediah didn't reply. He knew he often put their lives in danger, but seldom thought about it.

"Now you need to drive a little more slowly. You got that?"

"Yes Gigantor."

"Also, we're getting a new exhibit. So I want you to be on your best behavior, got that?"

Both miniatures nodded.

" What is it Gigantor? "

" I don't know yet. I'll tell you when I find out. "

" Alright. Bye. "

" Bye. And remember, drive carefully. "

Jedediah put his foot on the gas, and drove off slowly. As they drove, Octavius got confused. They weren't going the right way.

" Jedediah, why did you turn left? We were supposed to go right. " He asked confused. " Where are we going? "

" I'm goin' home. I've lost the urge to drive tonight. "

" Is it about what Larry said? "

Jedediah didn't answer immediately, hoping his friend would forget the subject. Not likely though.

" Jedediah... "

" Yes. Octavius, does it ever bother you, that I often get you into danger or trouble on a nightly basis? "

" No. I mean, yeah I do not always enjoy it, but, well, you normally are able to get me out of any trouble you got me into."

" True. It's just, I feel like I should be more careful...I just don't want to put your life in danger. It's not your decision. "

" Actually, it is. It is my decision if I want to go with you or not. "

" Yeah but... "

" Hey, " Octavius said, turning to the cowboy. " I trust you. I trust that you would not put me in danger on purpose. "

For the next few moments, they drove in silence. Octavius just looked out the window, and Jedediah just thought to himself. Was he a danger? Nah. He just needed to be more careful. Suddenly, right in front of him, he saw the giant, black eyed creature. He hit the breaks, sending himself and Octavius forwards in their seats. Dazzed, Jedediah stared at the creature.

" Octavius! Do ya see that? "

" See what? "

" That! "

" I do not see anything! "

" That! Right in front of us! " Jedediah said, turning to Octavius. Then, he was momentarily confused. " What are we talkin' 'bout? "

" Uh...you said you saw something. "

" No...I think you must be loosing it. Come on. Let's get home. "

" I do believe it is you who is loosing it. " Octavius said under his breath. Something strange was going on with Jedediah, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.


	3. Aliens

Chapter two! So excited!

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

" Wait! This isn't our stop! " The Doctor yelled, chasing after the taxi he and his companions had just been kicked out of. " Wait! Stop! "

" Doctor he's not coming back. " Amy said, coming up next to the Doctor, followed by Rory.

" Right. Well, we'd better figure out where we are. "

The Doctor looked around, taking in the sights. According to the sign, they were on 20th street. It was dark, a little past 10:00, and the streetlights blinked on and off at times, giving the place an eerie, ghost town feeling. Just then, he heard police sirens, faint at first, but growing stronger every second. Then, from around a corner, a police car turned, and headed straight for them.

" Run! " The Doctor cried, leading his companions into an ally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the museum, Larry was walking to and fro, making sure everything was sound and secure. He was a little jumpy that evening, for it felt as if there was another presence in the museum, one that could not be seen. But, Larry assumed it was nothing, and made his way to the diorama room, to make sure the miniature occupants were alright. When he got there, he heard Jedediah's urgent voice.

" Right there! Don't ya see it? "

" No I do not see 'it'. What is 'it' anyway? " That sounded like Octavius.

" I...wait. What do you mean 'it'? "

" You know, 'it'! What you said you just saw! "

" I didn't see anything. Octavius, what's wrong with you? "

" What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with me! You are the crazy one right now!"

" Crazy? Who ya callin' crazy, wacko? "

Larry walked over to them before a fight could break out.

" Whoa. Guys. Chillax. What's the matter? "

" Octavius called me crazy! "

" Is this true? " Larry asked the little roman.

" No, well, yes, but... "

" No but's Octavius. You need to learn to be nicer. "

" But, but, Larry... "

" What did I just say? "

" No but's. " Octavius replied, sighing. How could he let Larry know there was something wrong? He did say if there was a problem to inform him about it. To Octavius, sometimes it felt as if he and Jedediah were kids, and Larry was an adult.

" I'm tellin' ya Gigantor, I believe Octavius here is paranoid. "

" Jed...you be nice too. "

" Yes Gigantor. " Jedediah said, rolling his eyes.

" I saw that. Now, why don't you to go off and... "

But before Larry could finish, his phone started ringing. He took it out, and saw that it was his son, Nicky.

" Hey, man, what's up? "

" Dad! Dad! You have to turn on the news! "

" Wha...why? "

" A spaceship crashed down in D.C.! "

Nearby, Jedediah and Octavius exchanged a glance that said, 'uh-oh'.

" You've gotta see it dad! Turn it on! Turn it on! "

" Alright! Alright! I will. Just...just stay inside, alright? "

" Sure thing dad. Bye. "

" Bye. "

" Aliens, Larry? " Octavius asked, bewildered by the sudden news.

" Supposedly. Come on. We're gonna check this out. "

At the office, Jedediah and Octavius stood on the small coffee table, while Larry switched on the old T.V. To him, it was just a regular, mediocre T.V. To the miniatures, it was a movie theatre screen. As Larry flipped the channel to Fox News, Jedediah was amazed at what he saw. On the screen, there showed what looked like a phone box smashed to bits. When Jedediah realized what it was, he gasped. The TARDIS! He thought. Oh my gosh! It's the TARDIS! It crashed.

" Oh...no... " He whispered. Next to him, Octavius had a look of pure horror on his face, and Larry had a look of astonishment.

" The TARDIS. " Octavius said. " It is...the TARDIS...oh, please let everyone be alright... "

" Hello. This is Kyla Morgan reporting to you live from Washington D.C. As you may have heard, the breaking news of the evening, and possibly the century, a UFO has just crashed right here in washington. We now go to Officer Mike Kholston. "

A man in a police uniform walked up next to the woman.

" Officer Kholston, about what time did this all happen? "

" Well, about an hour and a half ago, we received an urgent call that something, had crashed right here in front of the Washington Monument. "

" Wow. Officer, can you tell us more about this interesting event? "

" Yeah. It appears to be an old timey phone box,...but the remnants show technology way more advanced than ours. "

" Amazing. So, officer, what of the 'aliens' your men reported? "

" Right. According to eye witness encounters, there's three of them, and they appear humanoid,...so that's what we think. "

" Uh-hu. Any advice for our viewers at home? "

" Yes. Stay indoors! Stay inside! Lock your doors and keep your kids in the basement! "

" Alright. Viewers, be wise and do what officer Kholson has said. We will give you more news as it unfolds and... "

The three at the museum watched as a CIA agent came on the screen, whispering something to the cop.

" Uh, this just in! " The reporter said. " The aliens have been spotted on twentieth street, near the Museum of Natural History! "

" That is us! " Octavius exclaimed.

" Shhh! " Jedediah and Larry hissed. They continued watching.

" Officer, what will become of these aliens? "

" Well,...that is beyond my knowing. "

" Well alright then. Coming up later, we hear what the president and the World Council have to say about this stunning story. "

Larry switched off the T.V. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Motioning to Octavius, Jedediah jumped off the table, and headed for the door. Octavius followed.

" Where are you going? " Larry asked.

" The lady said 20th street Larry, and to 20th street we shall go! "

" Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! How do you think your gonna get there? Teleport? "

" The convertible. " Jedediah said casually.

" No! Oh, oh, oh no. Oh, no no no. NOT the convertible! "

" Then what do you suppose we take? " Octavius asked.

" My car. Come on. " Larry bent down, and carefully lifted the two. Quickly, he walked out of the office, and bumped into Teddy.

" Lawrence! What on earth are you doing? "

" Hey, Teddy. Remember the Doctor? "

" The one with the phone box? "

" Yeah. That one. He's in a little trouble. So we're going to bail him out. "

" All three of you are going? Lawrence, are you sure it's a good idea to bring them into this? " Teddy said, looking and the two miniatures.

" Yes. They already know the Doctor well, so they can help. Teddy, your in charge until we get back. Oh, and Teddy, prepare for guests. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" As of now, there are still no signs of the aliens. " The news woman said, as Rory, Amy, and the Doctor watched a T.V. through a shop window.

" Aliens! " The Doctor exclaimed. " Aliens my... "

" Doctor! " Amy said, hands on her hips. " Watch what you say Doctor. "

" Right. I do belive we've lost them. "

In the distance they could the sound of fading sirens. Then, suddenly, they heard the barking of dogs. Turning, the Doctor saw five German shepherds, and three police officers.

" Freeze with your hands up! " One of them ordered. The three did what they were told, and froze.


	4. Silence

Sorry it's taken so long. I had a deadly case of writers block...an awful disease. But I'm cured now. Also, I apologize for all the unexpected changes I had to make. I just couldn't figure what to do with Khamunrah, so he'll be in a different one. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor watched as the policemen approached, and as the dogs barked and snapped their jaws. One of them lunged forwards. Startled, the Doctor took a step back.

" I said freeze! " The policeman shouted, raising his gun.

Suddenly, from down the street, came the sound of a skidding car. And a moment later, it screeched to halt next to the Doctor.

" Quick! Get in! " A man said. Not hesitating, the Doctor and his companions dove for the safety of the car, just as the policemen opened fire.

" Their in! Go! Go! Go! " A familiar voice shouted. That's when the Doctor realized where they were. In the front seat, a man in a night guard uniform was driving, and two little men stood in the seat next to him.

" Night guard! Roman! Cowboy! Oh, it's jolly good to see you again! And might I add, brilliant, just brilliant timing. "

" Don't thank us yet. " Larry said, looking in his rear view mirror. " Looks like we've got company. "

" I would buckle up if I were you. " Octavius said, climbing the head rest of the seat. Suddenly, Larry his the brakes, and Octavius stumbled over the edge. Seeing this, Rory put out his hands, and caught the little roman.

" Th-thank you, Centurion Rory. " He said shakily.

" Your welcome. " Rory replied. It was strange looking down at the roman, and it was strange that he was holding a roman. A roman holding a roman. Funny. From the front seat, they could hear arguing.

" Jed! What are you doing? " Larry yelled angrily.

" Right there! Right there Gigantor! Don't ya see 'em? There's three of 'em! "

" Three of what? "

" I-I don't...know. "

" You know what Jed? Why don't you sit in the back. "

" Wait! I... "

" Now Jedediah! "

Jedediah looked down at his boots. What did I do? He thought. Larry only uses my full name when he's mad at me...did I do somethin' wrong?

" Shoot! " Larry yelled, hitting the gas again. The police cars were gaining. Meanwhile, the Doctor was pulling back his hand, holding the little cowboy. The poor thing looked upset and confused. The Doctor was curious about this thing the cowboy had seen. But, he figured it would be best to ask about it later. At the moment, they had to get away from the police.

" Their gaining! " Amy cried, looking out the back window.

" Yes. I think he's aware of that. " The Doctor replied.

" Uh-oh. Hang on! "

Rory and the Doctor had to cup their hands in order to keep the miniatures from flying, as Larry made a sharp turn left, then a sharp turn right, then hit the breaks, in front of the museum. Then the car stopped.

" You guys get out! I'll park the car, and then follow. " And with that, Larry sped away.

" What now? " The Doctor asked.

" Get inside the museum. " Jedediah instructed.

Once everyone was inside, they waited anxiously at the door, ignoring the questioning looks the exhibits gave them.

" Here he comes. " Rory said, pointing at a running figure.

Larry burst through the door, breathing hard and sweating. " Quick! Hide! "

While all the exhibits found hiding places, everyone, as well as the Doctor, hid. When Larry was sure everyone was hidden, he suddenly flipped the lights off.

" Now everyone. Stay quite! Their coming! "

Everything was quite. Suddenly, outside, they could hear faint footsteps. Jedediah listened. He could barely see. Then, he noticed movement, and saw one of the creatures he had seen earlier.

The Doctor heard the tiny miniature gasp, and suddenly tense up.

" Oh-no. " Jedediah whispered.

" Shhh! " Larry hissed somewhere in the darkness.

" Oh No! It's coming! It, it, it's comin' closer! It's gonna get me! " He cried.

The Doctor was confused, but realized the cowboy was scared. He also realized, that if he didn't stop talking, he could give everyone away.

" Shh. Shh. Easy. " He said in a gentle voice, holding the cowboy closer. " What did you see? "

" I, nothing. But...but I feel scared and...there it is again! "

" Listen Jedediah you need to be quite now, or they'll hear us. "

" But Doctor! It, it's getting closer! "

" What does it look like? "

" What does what look like? "

" Guys! Shhh! " Larry said, as the footsteps sounded nearer.

" Alright. Listen, if you see it again, just look away. "

" See what? "

" You'll know when you see it. "

The Doctor counted each time he felt Jedediah stiffen. He was obviously seeing something...but what? As the footsteps disappeared, they heard a car start, and then silence. Larry flipped on the lights and looked around at the faces in the room. Most showed with relief, but some showed with anger. And he knew why.

" Jed. " He said, walking over to where the Doctor had hidden. The Doctor stood up, and brushed of his shirt.

" Dusty. " He said as Larry walked over. But Larry didn't seem to notice. He was too busy looking at the cowboy.

" Jed. I told you to be quite. "

" I was but...do you see that? "

" Oh my gosh! Jedediah! Snap out of it! There's nothing there! There's nothing here! There's nothing anywhere! "

" No! No! Seriously! Look! "

" NO! Listen Jedediah, i'm sick and tired of your games. "

" Games? "

" Yes. For two nights now you've been acting strange. In fact, I think I may have been wrong to scold Octavius. "

" Just what'r ya sayin'? "

" Alright. I'll say it straight out and simple. Jedediah, your crazy. "

Jedediah was shocked to hear those words. Even Larry had turned on him!

" Ya mean...there's...threre's somethin' wrong with me? "

" Yes! " Larry yelled, and walked away.

Octavius didn't like what he had heard at all. There was definantly something wrong. Jedediah was acting weird, the Doctor had come, and the TARDIS was ruined. How could things possibly get any worse. Stupid! He thought to himself. Why did I just think that! Hopefully, nothing else would happen.

Rory stood, and helped Amy to her feet with his free hand, holding the roman general in his other. Together, Rory and Amy walked to where the Doctor, who had a puzzled expression, was standing. He was having a conversation with Jedediah.

" What are you seeing? " He asked softly.

" I told you! I'm seein' nothin'...it's back. "

" What is"

" It! The creature! "

" OK. Keep looking at it, and answer these questions; what does 'it' look like? "

" It...it has palish skin, and...and no mouth...and...the eyes... "

" What with the eyes? "

" Their...their pushed back into it's head and...black and...I can't look at it no more! "

" Ok. Ok. Look away. "

Jedediah did, and forgot why he was shaking.

" Alright the Doctor said gently. " Close your eyes, and keep them closed for a moment. That's it. Now settle down...good. Ok, now, do you remember anything, anything at all, about what happened a few seconds ago? "

Jedediah frowned in concentration. Did he remember anything from a few seconds ago? How was it he could forget that quick? Then he remembered something.

" All I can remember is...fear. An intense...just...fear. "

The Doctor nodded.

" Alright. Here's what I want you to do. Open your eyes, and if you see it, let me know, and pointe to where you see it. Amy, I need to borrow that phone of yours. "

Amy handed the Doctor her iphone, hoping he wouldn't do anything crazy with it. Meanwhile, Jedediah was getting ready to open his eyes again. But he didn't want to.

" Doctor I...I can't do it. I-I don't wanna see it again. "

Next to him, he felt a presence, then a hand on is shoulder. Not a giant hand, a miniature hand.

" It is alright Jedediah. All you have to do is open your eyes. "

" But, I don't wanna! "

" Hey, whatever it is, I won't let it get you. "

" But Octavius, ya can't even see it. "

" Do not fear my friend. I am right beside you. Come on. You can do this. "

Shaking, Jedediah slowly opened his eyes. He scanned the room, looking at the faces of the other exhibits. So far, all he saw was normal museum, until he looked right next to the Doctor.

" There it is! Oh Doctor it's coming! "

" OK. Point to where you see it, but don't take your eyes off it! "

Jedediah stared at the thing. It was even scarier this time than it had been before. He watched it move closer, and extend a bony fngered hand towards him. panicking, but not wanting to disobey the Doctor, Jedediah took a few steps back, stumbling a little, and feeling Octavius catch him. All the while, he remained looking at the thing getting closer. Right when he was about to close his eyes, he suddenly saw a flash of light, and the memory faded. Blinking, he turned to Octavius, who had a frightened expression.

" What...what did you see? "

" Nothin' but wall and tile. "

" Here. " The Doctor said suddenly holding up the phone. " Is this your card? "

" It...no...no...no! No! I...can't look at it! Move that picture! "

When the Doctor put the phone down, he knew that it was what the cowboy had seen. Desperately, Jedediah tried to force that wave of confusion over his brain, but he couldn't get rid of the memories of the creature. He couldn't close his eyes and make it go away, as much as he wanted too.

" What do you remember? " The Doctor asked.

" I-I remember last night, I saw it twice. And then, i've seen 'em all over the place tonight. "

" And this is exactly what they looked like? "

" Ye...yeah. Wha...why did I forget? "

" When you look away from a Silence, you suddenly forget everything about the moment. They erase themselves from your memory. "

" Then...why can I still remember them, even after I looked away from the picture? "

" Because,...let's say you saw a Silence in a...in a blue bow tie. "

" Bow tie? Really Doctor? " Amy asked.

" Not know Amy. So let's say you saw it at...2am, and you forget about it. Then, you see it a 12 noon, and suddenly you remember seeing it before. And one of the things you remember...Amy...is the blue bow tie. "

" Oh! " Octavius, who had been silently listening, broke in. " I get it! It is like, when you have a memory, but forget, and then you see something small, like a bow tie perhaps, and that triggers a memory! "

" Precisely. Now, we need to figure out what the Silence is doing here,...and what they want. "

XXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

And there's chapter three finally! Hopefully I can post more tomorrow. Also, reviews would be very much appreciated.


	5. Retrieve

" Right. " The Doctor said, walking at a fast pace all around the museum, while holding the two miniatures, and being followed by Rory and Amy.

" Doctor where are we going? " Amy asked.

" I don't know. I'm just thinking. The Silence is here, and the TARDIS is ruined, and...wait a minute. That's it! "

" What's it? " Rory asked.

" All we have to do, is retrieve the TARDIS, and then we search for the Silence! "

" Doctor, the TARDIS is being guarded at the moment by the governments top security forces,...and the U.S. army. There's no way we could get to it! "

" We can't,...but they can. " The Doctor said, looking down at the two.

" You don't mean... " Jedediah began astonished.

" Yes. You two can sneak in there, push the button that activates her, and then I can signal her with my sonic, and every single little shard of her will come right here where we stand. "

" How do you propose we do that? " Octavius asked. " We cannot get there by ourselves. "

" Perhaps you can. "

Larry couldn't believe he was doing this. He just could not believe it. It just wasn't happening! He was at Walmart, at 12am, buying a remote control airplane. How the Doctor had convinced him to do this, he had not the slightest clue. But his plan of using the miniatures to retrieve the TARDIS was crazy! Handing the cashier 27$, Larry noticed a display of little C.I.A. agents, and got a little curios.

" What's with them? " He asked the cashier.

" Memorabilia for the alien invasion. " He answered simply. He wore a black, short sleeve shirt with his name on it, Freddy, and a pair of gray pants. One of things Larry noticed, was how long his brownish-red hair was. It was nearly to the guy's knees! Then again, he was short...

" Oh, the invasion. Isn't that just a bunch of baloney? "

" Oh no. " Freddy said, his voice turning serious. " Their coming. No, their already here. It's just like in all the movies. It starts with a few, who seem friendly, then comes an army. "

" Right...thanks. Bye. "

" Thank you. Have a good evening sir...and may they not come to your door. "

Back at the museum, Jedediah and Octavius were briefing the three other miniatures they had decided to take with them. Two romans and a cowboy. Jedediah had chosen Billy, because he had a good sense of direction. And Octavius had chosen Marcus and Crassius, two of his most loyal soldiers.

" So,...your sayin' that we need to sneak past well armed giants, and bring back this...TARDIS thing. " Billy asked, raising his hand.

" Yes. " Octavius replied. " It will not be that hard. "

" But, sir, we are only miniatures. What can we do? " Crassius asked.

" Well, you did mighty fine at the Smithsonian. " Jedediah pointed out.

" But, the enemy did not have guns, flying machines, and a whole entire government plan. " Marius put in. " This is just like the stories my mother use to tell me...during the time of Caesar, when he formed one of the biggest armies, and took down our early government. "

" Well, looks like somebody's been studying up on their history. " Billy said. Marius smiled.

" So, Octavius, what's the plan here? " Jedediah asked, turning to his friend, who was studying a small map held to the wall by his sword.

" Well, once Larry returns with the flying mechanism, we can fly right over the enemy, and parachute down. "

" No! No! No! That'll never work! They'll see our parachutes! " Billy blurted out.

" You do have a point. Perhaps, if we parachute down a little ways away, we can use our small size to our advantage, and sneak through the gate, and then we can climb into the wreckage, look for the button, and then push it. "

" Ya know what? I like that plan. No wonder your labeled one of the best military leaders in history. "

Octavius blushed. " Oh, no. I am most definitely not. " Though he knew he was. He had seen it once on a documentary, and in a book Nicky had brought in for him to read.

" Hey guys. I'm back. " A voice said. Everyone turned to look at the man who came in.

" Greetings Larry. Have you the flying machine? " Octavius asked, pleased to see the night guard had made it back on time.

" Yes I do. Take a look at this beauty. " Larry pulled out a jet black plane, that had a white stripe going down it's back.

" Oh man! This is gonna be fun! " Jedediah exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Are you sure this is a good idea? " Octavius asked worriedly as he climbed into the copilot's seat. " I mean, you can drive, but can you fly? "

" Well sure! It can't be any harder than drivin'! " Jedediah said from the pilot's seat. Behind them, Billy, Marius, and Crassius were buckling up, preparing for the wild ride they were about to embark on.

" Now remember, " the Doctor said, looking at the plane and hearing the shudder of it's quite engines." The button you must push is the one that's red with the black dot on top. I'll be here with my sonic, and it will give me an alarm when the TARDIS is up and running. Once that happens, i'll use my sonic to signal the TARDIS, and it'll come to me. But be warned, you are not safe in the TARDIS when it's in this state. So as soon as you push the button, get out of there. Fast. Understood? "

" Why? " Marius asked curiously.

" Because your bodies can't withstand the force of transport. You see, it's safe to be inside the TARDIS when time traveling and what not, because she's reinforced with Dalekanium, which protects you from the harsh conditions of time travel. Without it, your body wouldn't be able to adapt to the conditions, and you could literally be ripped apart cell by cell. "

Marius shuddered.

" We shall be very careful. " Octavius said reassuringly.

" Good luck to you. " The Doctor said. " We'll be waiting. "

Closing the hatch, Jedediah made sure everyone was buckled up and secure.

" Ya ready? " He asked, turning to Octavius.

" Yes. Let us do this. "

Carefully, Jedediah checked that everything was working. The altitude meter looked fine, and they appeared to have enough fuel. Slowly, he pressed the ignition button.

" 3...2...1...ignition! "

The plane shot down the runway, which was really just the museums parking lot, and the force of the sudden burst of speed pushed pilot, copilot, and passengers back in their seats. Before Jedediah knew it, they were nearing the end of the runway, heading for a tall cedar tree, and the plane still hadn't taken flight.

" Pull up! " Octavius cried, pulling on the co-pilot steering mechanism. Jedediah did the same with his, and a few seconds before they would have hit the tree, they shot towards the sky.

" They've done it! " The Doctor exclaimed, jumping into the air. Everyone else clapped and cheered.

Up in the sky, it was surprisingly peaceful. The light, gray clouds of night drifted across the sky, surrounding the tiny plane. Jedediah had never felt so relaxed. Then a thought popped into his head. The Silence. Hopefully, they couldn't get up this high, and cause issues. Stealing a glance beside him, Jedediah saw Octavius looking out his window. He appeared to be in aw at being up so high. He was half amazed, and half terrified.

" So, what do ya think? " Jedediah asked.

" I...this is...amazing... "

" I thought so. How are the passengers doin.? "

" Great Jed. It's quite an amazing view from up here. " Billy replied.

" I know. Ain't it purdy? "

As they flew, they saw a cloud of smoke rising from the ground. Looking down, Jedediah saw a wreckage of some sort, that was surrounded by men with guns and men in suits.

" That must be the crash site down there. " He pointed out. " Hang on. I'm gonna circle 'round, and land behind that bush down there. "

Silently and carefully, Jedediah maneuvered the plane, so they landed unnoticed. Quietly, the five miniatures got out, and kept to the shadows as they headed for the gate. Once there, they saw three men, all wearing CSI tuxedos, and strange things over their eyes.

" Alright. " Jedediah whispered. " We'll go one at a time. Billy, you first. "

Billy nodded, and slowly crept forwards. As he went, one of the men shifted his footing, and everyone held their breath. Not until they saw Billy's siloughet in the moonlight, did they let it out.

" OK. Marcus, you next. "

Marcus went across slowly without a problem, followed by Crassius.

" Alright. Octavius... "

Once Octavius was safely across, Jedediah went. Within a few moments, everyone was across. Jedediah looked over at the wreckage. They were only a few feet away, but to them, it was more like a few yards.

" Come on. " Jedediah whispered, leading the team forwards.

Though it was dark, there was just enough light from the moon to light their path. As they walked, Octavius remembered old stories he had been told. Stories of monsters that roamed the night, preying on the weak and the lost. Though he knew they were at least safe from those monsters, what about the monster Jedediah had seen? From the looks of it in the photo, it didn't look like something that was kind and gentle. Finally, they made it to the wreckage. Following behind Jedediah, the miniatures slipped through a tiny crack, and suddenly everything went dark, as the moonlight was blocked by pieces of dalekanium. Stumbling, Octavius bumped into Jedediah, causing him to slightly lose his footing.

" Hey! " He whispered angrily. " Who's behind me? "

" That would be me. Sorry. " Octavius replied.

" Come on. It shouldn't be much farther. "

Before long, they made their way to the crushed in control room. Looking around, Jedediah's eyes fell on a glowing red button, with a black dot on it.

" There it is! Come on! "

When they got there, Octavius, Marius, Crassius, and Billy helped Jedediah climb up on a ledge. Once on top, Jedediah cautiously crept towards the button. He had to shield his eyes from the bright red glare. Creeping forwards, he put his hands on the button, and pressed down with all his strength.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

" Jedediah! " Octavius cried over the beeping. " Come down! We must get out of here! "

Remembering what the Doctor had said, Jedediah jumped off the desk. When he landed, he stumble, then regained his footing. Quickly, all the miniatures ran out of the TARDIS as fast as they could. As they neared the exit, they were shocked to find the chaos that awaited them. Outside, all the guards were yelling and running this way and that, panicking as the strange alien ship began to disappear, then appear, then disappear. Jedediah realized they needed to get out of there fast. The problem was, they had to run through a field of tramping feet...and not get stepped on.

" Alright! " He shouted above the noise. " Everyone grab somebody's hand, and when I say go, run! "

Jedediah grabbed Octavius' hand. Octavius grabbed Marcus' hand, Marcus grabbed Billy's hand, and Billy grabbed Crassius' hand.

" On three. 1...2...3...GO! "

In a flash, all the miniatures ran forwards as one, dodging the uneven, scared foot-falls as they went. Once they got to the plane, Jedediah hurriedly opened the hatch, and they quickly got in. Not wasting any time, Jedediah and Octavius hurriedly put the plane into gear, and took of. Unfortunately, to the dismay of the miniatures, they had been spotted. Below them, they could hear the frightened, angry shouts of the army men, and watched them shoot at the small plane.

Struggling to maintain control, the pilot and copilot dodged the bullets, but missed one, tiny little threatening copper bullet. Suddenly, they heard the sound that all pilots, big or small, fear...the altitude sirens.

" Jed! " Billy cried from the back seat. " We've been hit! "

" Octavius, investigate! " Jedediah ordered.

Octavius took off his seat belt, and turned about in his seat. In the back, smoke was slowly filling the plane, and he could smell the putrid stench of gasoline.

" I cannot tell where the smoke is coming from! " He shouted to Jedediah.

" Sir, " Marcus said, studying the outside of the back window. " I do believe we have been hit in the fuel tank...and it is on fire! "

" That ain't good. Oh, this is bad. "

Meanwhile, Octavius had put his seat belt back on, and was turning the steering wheel, trying to keep the plane level.

" Jedediah... "

" Oh this is bad! This is very, very, ba... "

" Jedediah! " Octavius snapped, looking over at his friend. " Stop this ' this is bad ' stuff! We all know! But know is not the time to panic! "

Jedediah glanced at his friend. His dark, brown eyes were full of fear, but he had an air of calm set over him, and that calmness spread, and soon overtook Jedediah.

" You're right. "

" How far are we from the museum? "

" We should be there in a few minutes...Octavius I...I don't think this plane'll stay up much longer! "

" I know. Just try to keep it level. "

Standing in the museum parking lot, the Doctor, his companions, and Larry, stood watching the sky, waiting for the plane to return.

" There! " Rory said, pointing to a small flying shape, then, noticing the smoke billowing from it, gasped.

Back in the plane, Jedediah was freaking out, and even Octavius was finding it hard to keep calm, as the plane did a nose dive for the ground.

" Brace yourselves! " Jedediah yelled. " We're goin' down! "

Amy watched the plane lose altitude, and crash nose first onto the cement parking lot. She watched a rather tiny fireball shoot up then outwards, then felt herself running forwards, followed by everyone else.

" Amy! " The Doctor shouted. " Go find some water! "

Going fast, Amy ran up the museum steps, and into the main lobby, nearly running into a young indian woman.

" Miss uh,...Sacagawea, right? I need your help! Where can I find water? "

" Follow me. " Sacagawea said, quickly leading Amy to the maintenance closet.

Inside, they found two buckets, and then together they ran to the woman's room to fill them.

" Back up! " The Doctor ordered, pushing Larry and Rory away from the flaming wreckage. From inside, they could hear the screams and the cries for help of the men trapped inside.

Inside the plane, Jedediah was looking around anxiously, trying to find a way out, all the while the smoke stung his and the others eyes and throats. The fire burned at the back of the plane, but was slowly making it's way towards the five frightened miniatures huddled in the front.

" We're trapped! " Jedediah wailed. " We're gonna die! "

" Stop that nonsense! " Octavius scolded.

" But...we're trapped! With no way out! And... "

" Oh my gosh! Pull yourself together man! " Octavius yelled, giving Jedediah a good, solid slap in the face.

" Owww! Whad'ya do that for? "

" To get your attention. Now listen. All of you. panicking will not help us. We need to just calm down,...and think. "

" Sir. " Crassius said, while trying to no prevail to keep away the flames with his cape. " I do believe we are upside down. "

" You're right. " Jedediah said with a glimmer of hope. " Maybe we can... " But the cowboy didn't get to finish because a wave of water washed over the plane, choking him up as it filled his lungs. He coughed a few times, and braced himself for the second wave. Before he knew it, he was being pulled out of the wreckage, and was looking at Larry's worried face.

" Are you alright? " He asked, genuinely concerned.

" Yeah. Is everyone OK? "

" Yes. "

Jedediah took a deep breath, and looked around. Amy held Marcus, Sacagawea held Octavius, Rory held Billy, and the Doctor held Crassius. They looked OK, but all had small cuts and burns. He then looked at the wreckage of the plane, and felt a small pang of sadness that the beautiful flying machine was destroyed.

" Good job boys. " The Doctor said, breaking the silence. " You retrieved the TARDIS. Now all we have to do is fix it. "

" How do we do that? " Amy asked.

" The tablet. Come on. "

And with that, the five regular sized humans carried the five miniatures inside.


	6. Cyber Monday

Here is chapter four finally! Sorry it's been so long, I had a severe case of writers block, and i'm still recovering. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor examined the TARDIS thoroughly, taking into account every detail. He had made a TARDIS out of scrap before, but this was beyond repair. At least, beyond repair by the Doctor. The Doctor turned to Ahkmenrah, who had come out from his tomb to help in the TARDIS' repair.

" According to my calculations and what I know about the TARDIS, I can use my sonic to activate it, and the tablet's magic to reboot and fix it. "

" How can we do that? " The Egyptian asked confused.

" Place the tablet here, and then activate it. "

Ahkmenrah did as he was told, and almost immediately, the TARDIS' lights blinked on, and the pieces were floating into place.

" Great. " Larry said, walking into the lobby. " How long until it's fixed? "

" It may take all night. "

Larry sighed. " I guess you guys can stay the night, and then hide out in my office during the daylight hours. "

" Thanks. Amy, Rory, we're staying here tonight. We'll be safe here, right? "

" Of course. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larry walked through the quite halls, watching the last few visitors leave. It was fine, beautiful Monday night, and due to 'exhibition issues', the museum was closing early. When Larry was sure everyone had gone, he locked up the front door, and headed to his office. He opened the door, and saw the Doctor and his companions reading something.

" Hey, guys. " Larry said, walking into the room.

" Hi. " The Doctor replied, glancing up for a moment, then going back to his intent reading.

" What are you reading? "

" A novel. "

" OK...a novel about what? "

" Alien invasions. "

" Alien...where did you get that? "

" Well, while everyone was here, I went to the book store to purchase it. It's called

War of the Worlds. "

" Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You LEFT here! During the day? "

" Yeah. " The Doctor said, unfazed by the night guards words. " Is that a problem? "

" Yes! You're the most wanted man in the world! Do you know what could have happened to you? "

" Yes. "

" Then why did you go? "

" Why not? "

Larry sighed. Based on what he knew about the Doctor, he could be pretty difficult. Well, Larry thought, I guess it could have been worse.

" Oh, is the TARDIS fixed yet? " Rory asked, as the Doctor closed the book.

" Yes. I-I think. I can't tell. " Larry replied.

" Well then, " The Doctor exclaimed suddenly, standing up. " let's take a look shall we? "

" You guys go ahead. I just remembered, we have a new exhibit coming tonight. I've gotta check it out. "

" Alright. See you later then. "

Larry watched the Doctor and his companions walk out, and head for the lobby. Again, Larry sighed. Not only did he have to deal with the time and space traveler, now he had to deal with a new exhibit, and not to mention Jedediah's paranoid behavior. Walking to the loading dock, Larry watched the semi-truck back up, and come to a screeching halt. A red haired man, and a brown haired woman stepped out, and opened up the back.

" Good evening. " The woman said to Larry. Larry waved and smiled back.

" Where should I put this? " The man asked, pushing a large crate on a furniture dolly.

" Right there. " Larry said, pointing to a corner in the room. As the man wheeled it in, he heard tapping from inside.

" I think you might have a mouse or something in there. " He told Larry, though Larry knew it was no mouse.

" Yeah. I'll take care of it. Thanks. "

" Your welcome. Have a good evening sir. " And with that, they left.

Larry took the crowbar off the shelf, and began to open the crate. As it opened, a shiny, gray metalled robot walked out, and looked around. It took a few paces towards Larry, who instinctively backed up. He hadn't been expecting this. For some reason, he couldn't recall ever learning about robots in history class...and robots definitely weren't natural.

" Uh, hi. I'm...Larry Daley, the night guard, and, your at the Museum of Natural history and... "

" You are of the human race. State your name. " It said in a cold, metal voice. Something about the robot brought back unsettling memories of the last robots Larry had seen.

" I just told you, Larry Daley. And you are? "

" I, am one of the Cyberkind. A human formed one. "

" Human Cyberkind? Wouldn't that make you some sort of mutant...cyborg Cyberman? "

" Correct. Our mission, is to travel the galaxy, upgrading all non-Cyberkind, and turning them into the Cyberkind...and you must be upgraded. "

" Upgraded? Wait a minute, you want to turn ME into a Cyber Larry? "

The robot looked confused for a moment, not understanding the man's strange humor. Then, it took another step toward the man, and extended it's arms.

" If you do not upgrade, you will be deleted. "

" Deleted? You love technology terms don't you? "

" That is no joke. Delete. "

" Uh, yeah, OK, bye. "

Larry turned on his heals, and bolted to the lobby. All the while, being pursued by the Cyberman.

Meanwhile, in the lobby, the Doctor, Amy, Rory, Ahkmenrah, Jedediah, and Octavius were examining the TARDIS.

" It looks almost brand new. " Octavius pointed out, admiring the shiny dalekanium plating.

" Yes it does. " The Doctor replied, walking inside the TARDIS. " Yes...she looks just like she did when I first met her. "

" Great. Now may I have my tablet back? " Ahkmenrah asked kindly, though he had a tough time keeping the urgency out of his voice. He LOVED his tablet, ans still didn't entirely trust the Doctor yet.

" Of course. "

As the Doctor handed him the tablet, Octavius heard screaming and hurried footsteps down the hall. Apparently, Jedediah had heard it also, and was pulling out his miniature pistole. Like that would do any good. Out of the hall, Larry ran in, carrying a crowbar, and being pursued by a robotic looking humanoid.

" Oh no! " The Doctor cried, running to intercept the robot. " Stop! Hey! "

" Doctor...delete the Doctor! " The Cyberman said, turning his attention on the man.

" Yes! Yes! Delete the Doctor! Follow me! "

The Doctor ran down the other hall, and Amy followed. Rory was about to, but paused when he heard a tiny voice.

" Wait! " Jedediah called. " Let us come too! "

" No! " Larry said sternly before Rory could reply. " It's to dangerous! "

Jedediah watched as everyone either persued, or was being pursued by the robot. He was mad at his friends for leaving them behind, and decided to take matters into his own, little hands. Taking out his trusty lasso, he tied it around himself, then handed the other end to Octavius, who was puzzled by this.

" Where are you going? "

" To help! "

" Did you not hear Larry tell us to stay? "

" Come on Octavius! Since when do we listen to Larry? "

" Fine. But if something happens, it is not my fault. "

" Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Come on! They need us! "

Quickly, Jedediah jumped over the edge, and Octavius strained against the weight on the rope. Jedediah wasn't that heavy, but Octavius' hob-nailed sandels didn't have good traction on the marble counter tops. Suddenly, Octavius lost his footing, and they both went tumbling over the edge.

" Dang it Octavius! I told ya ta hold it! " Jedediah said, standing up and helping his friend up. Luckily, they had been on the lower ledge, so the fall didn't do any damage.

" I did! It was my sandels! They do not have good traction! "

" Well, at least we didn't get hurt. Come on. We can take the car. "

Octavius held on tightly to his seat. Jedediah was driving fast. Faster than he had ever gone before, as fast as the little car could go, about 7 mph, which didn't seem like a lot, but was a rush for the miniatures. And poor Octavius was feeling a little nauseous.

As Jedediah put his foot down hard on the gas, he brushed his hair out of his face, and began to get a little annoyed as the wind swept back again. unfortunately, the cowboy had lost his hat at 5 mph, so his hair blew freely. Up ahead, he could see the Doctor backed against the wall, and the Cyberman closing in, electricity flashing on it's finger tips. Thinking fast, Jedediah had an idea.

" Take the wheel! " He yelled to Octavius.

" What!? No! I do not know how to drive! "

" Just keep her straight! "

Unsure of what his friend was doing, Octavius scooted into the drivers seat as Jedediah climbed into the back. Trying his hardest to keep the car straight, Octavius saw the Cybermen coming up closer.

" Jedediah! If you are going to do something now would be a good time! "

" Just a sec! "

As they loomed closer, Jedediah gave the signal.

" Now! Turn! "

Octavius turned the steering wheel to the right, and immediately the car swerved, and began to spin. But not before Jedediah shot one of the exposed wires on the Cybermen's leg. He watched the Cybermen's knees buckle, and saw it crash to the ground, and then power down.

The Doctor took a deep breath, and then let it out. He wondered what had saved him from his electrifying fate. Then, glancing down at a soft car horn, saw the two miniatures waving up at him.

" By Joe! That was brilliant! Honestly, you to never cease to amaze me. " He said, kneeling down beside the car.

Jedediah beamed up at the Doctor, who he had come to greatly respect, while Octavius stumbled a few paces away from the car.

" You all right Octavius? " Jedediah asked, finally taking notice.

" Ye...yeah...fine. Just a little nauseous. "

Just then, Larry and the others came running in, and paused to look at the wrecked Cybermen. Larry looked at it astonished, then turned to the miniatures, and suddenly got angry. Reaching out his hand, he picked Jedediah up by the collar, much to the cowboy's displeasure, and held him up to his face.

" Put me down Gigantor! I don't like ta be manhandled! " Jedediah yelled angrily.

" Get over it. I told you to stay! "

" And... "

" And? And? And you disobeyed me! "

" So... "

" So! You...you know what? I'm...your going into time out! "

" Time out! " Jedediah exclaimed. " What do ya mean 'time out'! I'm a grown man! "

" Really well, if you were so grown up, then you would have listened. "

" Larry, " Octavius spoke up from the ground. " It was not Jedediah's fault. It was mine. I convinced him to do this. I should be the one to get yelled at. "

For some reason, Larry found it hard to believe that the catause, senseful general had come up with the idea. But if he said he did...

Jedediah was surprised to hear his friend's words. It hadn't been his fault, so why was he taking the blame?

" Well then, sorry Jed. " Larry said, placing the cowboy back on the ground, and then picking up the roman general, who tried to look as guilty as possible. " Well Octavius, looks like it's just you and me. Come on. " Larry took Octavius back to his exhibit, where he sat fake-sulking. Before Larry left, he locked the glass door to the exhibit.

" We need to figure out why the Cybermen are here, and what they want. " The Doctor was saying to his companions and Jedediah. " And I believe we should leave now. "

" Doctor, should we bring him along? " Amy asked, nodding towards Jedediah.

" Yes. Definitly. Come along then. "

" Wait. Can Octavius come too? " Jedediah asked hopefully. The Doctor was about to say yes, but decided against it.

" I'm afraid not. It's best not to anger the night guard. Now, five minutes, that should give you all enough time to do whatever it is you have to do. "

" Psst! Rory! " Jedediah whispered, trying to get his attention.

" What? "

" Shhh! "

" Sorry. What? "

" I need ya ta do me a favor. "

" OK. What is it? "

" We need to break Octavius out. "

" Hold on a second. That would be disobeying the night guard, and the Doctor. "

" But it wasn't Octavius' fault! He doesn't deserve to be locked up! PLease! I won't let ya get in trouble! I'll take the blame! "

Rory sighed. " Alright. But I will let you know that this is called smuggling, and it's illegal. "

" I know. "

Quietly, Rory snuck to the hall of miniatures, and picked the lock with Amy's hairpin. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice it was gone.

" Jedediah? " Octavius asked, watching Rory unlock the door.

" 'Sup pardner? "

" What are you doing? You could get into trouble! "

" I'm already in trouble. It don't matter. Anyways, we're breakin' ya out! "

" Why? "

" 'Cause it wasn't your fault. "

Octavius thought for a moment. " I guess that is true, but still... "

" Oh come on Octavius! Don't ya wanna go on another adventure? "

" Well sure but... "

" Come on! It'll be fun! "

" Well,...alright. "

" Great! "

As Rory reached in and gently picked up the roman, the other romans looked a little startled, but recognition swept through them.

" Right. Ya'll didn't see nothin'. Right? " Jedediah asked. They all nodded. Rory carefuly placed Octavius in his pocket, and ran off to meet the Doctor.


	7. Sound of Thunder

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" So. The Cybermen were at the museum...which means they were found...which means government agents...which means...the ship is just outside the atmosphere. Brilliant. What do you think Rory? "

" Uh, y-yes Doctor...um...bri...brilliant. " Rory stammered, not being able to hide his guilt.

" Rory, " The Doctor said, coming over to stand in front of the man. " are you hiding something? "

" What? No! No! Hiding something! That...that's rediculas! "

" Not very convincing,...alright then. Amy! "

" Yes Doctor? "

" Prepare for landing! "

As the ship shuddered to a halt, Jedediah saw Octavius dared to peak out of Rory's pocket, but Jedediah saw him, and signaled him to stay down.

" Cowboy. " The Doctor said, turning around. " Any reason why you're pushing the air down? "

" Uh...no. " Jedediah said, fake smiling at the Doctor, who wasn't convinced.

" Rory. What's in your pocket? "

" What! Oh, my phone, my wallet, my... "

" Let me see. "

Hesitantly, Rory maneuvered his hand around Octavius, and pulled out his phone, wallet, and keys.

" Is that it? "

" Yes. "

" My sonic begs to differ...Rory...what are you hiding? "

" N-nothing! Honestly! "

Awkwardly, the Doctor put his hand in Rory's pocket, to both men's discomfort, and pulled out a tiny, little, roman general. Holding him carefully in his hands, the Doctor turned to Rory with an angry look on his face.

" Rory...you lied to me... "

" I-I'm sorry Doctor but... "

" I can't believe you lied to me! "

" I... "

" Doctor. " Jedediah cut in. " It's not Rory's fault, it's not Octavius' fault, it's my fault. " He said, hanging his head. " I just...I couldn't go on an adventure without him, and, and it wasn't his fault we left to find you. It was mine. All mine. "

The Doctor thought for a second, debating over weather he was mad at the three for disobeying, or if he was pleased by their teamwork and cunningness. Sighing, the Doctor placed the roman beside his cowboy friend, and turned to Rory.

" I'm not mad that you disobeyed me, but I am disappointed that you lied to me. "

" Sorry Doctor. "

Suddenly, the Doctor smiled, and punched Rory's shoulder good naturedly.

" That's alright. You just need to work on being more convincing. If I were a Dalek, i'd deffinantly know if you were lying or not. "

" Of course, a Dalek wouldn't care. "

" Of coarse. Now, since we have another team member, I guess we go over the plan again. So,... "

But before the Doctor could finish, the TARDIS began to shudder. Outside, they could hear pounding footsteps, and the sound of "upgrade' and 'delete'.

" Well to late for a plan know. Rory, i'm putting those two in your care. Don't let them out of your sight, lets go. "

Together, all three, plus the two miniatures in Rory's pocket, made their way out of the TARDIS, right in front of the Cybermen.

" Doctor. " One said. " We have been expecting you. "

" Cybermen, I was NOT expecting you. " The Doctor replied.

" Ha ha. Even your jokes need to be upgraded. "

" Ohhh...ouch. That stung. "

" Indeed. Come with me. "

Seeing that they had no choice, the Doctor and his companions followed, sticking close to each other. From inside his pocket, Rory could hear a small whimper, and then a low, comforting voice. He wondered if everything was alright.

" Jedediah I am frightened. " Octavius whimpered, peaking ever so slightly out of Rory's pocket.

" It's all right. They can't hurt us. " Jedediah said soothingly.

" I am not so sure about that...look. "

Octavius pointed to what looked like a dog, but it had gray, metal armour, and it's eyes glowed an unnearthly red. Jedediah shuttered, unwilling to look at it anymore.

" Here we are. " The Cybermen said, walking into a room with little jail cells. " You stay here, while we upgrade the female. "

" No! " Rory cried, pushing past the Doctor, who grabbed his arm.

" Rory stop! That won't help! "

" But Doctor! "

" We'll figure something out! "

" No, you won't. " Another Cybermen said, grabbing the Doctor. " It's time for your upgrade too. "

As the Doctor and Amy were led out of the room, Rory was pushed into a cell, and was left all alone in the dark. Well, not entirely alone.

" Dad gum it! " Jedediah yelled, crawling out of Rory's pocket, and helping Octavius out as well. " That ain't right! They can't do that! "

Octavius saw Rory cry silent tears, and climbed up onto his shoulder.

" It is alright, Centurion Rory. We will find a way to save them. "

" Yeah! " Jedediah said, climbing up beside Octavius.

" But how? " Rory asked, looking around. " We're trapped. "

" Well, we're small. The gaps in the bars are big. So... " Jedediah climbed down from Rory's shoulder, and easily slipped through the bars. " Big mistake. "

" Jedediah that is brilliant! We can retrieve those keys, and then rescue the Doctor and Amy! " Octavius exclaimed.

" That's a good idea but, how will you reach them? " Rory asked, looking over at the dangling keys.

" I do believe I have an idea of how we can get up there. " Octavius said thoughtfully.

" How? "

" Well,...do you see that stick over there? We can drag the stick over to Rory, and then he can use it to reach the keys! "

" Octavius your a genius! " Jedediah said, smiling at his friend, who again, blushed at the truth. " Well what'r we waitin' for? Let's go! "

Silently, Octavius slipped through the bars, and together the two made their way cautiously to the stick, and Jedediah tied his rope to it. He then pulled. As Jedediah pulled, Octavius pushed from the other side, again getting mad at his sandels for their lack of grip. A few moments later, the stick was close enough for Rory to reach, and he took it in his hands. carefully, he used the stick to knock the keys off the wall. KSSHH! The keys fell off their hook, and clattered to the ground. The three held their breath, but heard nothing to tell them that they had been heard. Quickly, Jedediah ran to where the keys fell, and dragged them over to where Rory could reach them. Picking them up slowly, Rory pushed the key into the lock, and heard a satisfying CLICK! and then pushed open the door.

" Good job guys. " He said to the miniatures, scooping them up and placing him back into his pocket.

Amy watched as she was put into a small cell, away from the Doctor, and then watched the Doctor get shoved into his cell.

" What are you waiting for! " He shouted at the Cybermen. " I thought we were to be upgraded! "

" Not yet. We have been called by the Silence. Best to not keep them waiting. "

" Silence? What of the Silence? "

As the Cybermen left, Amy and the Doctor exchanged a glance of 'oh snap'. Thinking, the Doctor pulled out his sonic, the one thing the Cybermen had forgotten to take off him. Foolish. As he soniced the lock, he found that they were'nt as foolish as he had thought, because the lock was not unlocking.

" Look! " Amy exclaimed as Rory ran in through the door. " Rory! "

" Amy! Doctor! You were'nt upgraded! "

" No. We were'nt, but we did find out about the Silence. "

From his pocket, Rory could hear a gasp. Probably Jedediah.

" You have news of...the Silence? " He asked shakily, poking his head out of Rory's pocket.

" Yes. And the Cybermen are working with them. "

" I thought the Cybermen were afraid of the Silence? " Rory questioned, unlocking Amy's cell, and then holding her in a warm embrace.

" So did I. Perhaps they made a deal with them. "

Rory unlocked the Doctor's cell, and then stepped back as he swung open the door.

" Well, there's only one thing left to do. " He said.

" Leave while we still have a chance? " Rory asked hopefully.

" What? No! Investigate! Goodness Rory! "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Jedediah. " Octavius whispered, following his cowboy friend, sneaking around a group of Cybermen guarding something.

" Shhh! You'll give us away! "

" Sorry. "

The Doctor had decided they could gather more information if they split up, using the miniature's small size to their advantage. So, here they were sneaking past some super large cyber robots who could easily kill them if they wanted to, which hopefully they didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" This way gang! " The Doctor yelled, leading Amy and Rory to a large door, and then peaking through it. Inside, he could see a large number of Cybermen standing a good few feet away from a Silence, who was speaking to them.

" How goes the plan? " The Silence hissed.

" Good, mighty Silence. We have the Doctor, and his companions. "

" Good. And the energy crystal? What of that? It's unprotected,...right? "

" Yes. Waiting for your plan to take it's course. "

Unguarded? The Doctor thought, with a growing sense of unease. Why would it be unguarded?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jedediah quickened his pace as he and Octavius neared a glowing blue crystal, about the size of a football, but still way bigger than them. Walking over to it, he suddenly felt drawn to it. He suddenly felt Octavius grab his shoulder, and turn him around to face him.

" Jedediah what are you doing? You must not touch it! "

" Why not? It's drawin' me Octavius. All i've gotta do is touch it... "

" Jedediah! No! "

But it was too late. The blue crystal touched the bare skin of Jedediah's finger, and there was a horrific flash of light, and the sound of thunder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor gasped as the Silence suddenly disappeared. For some reason, though the Silence had vanished mid sentence, the Cybermen seemed to not really care about what had just happened. With growing dread, the Doctor realized there was something strange going on, and that they needed to leave before anything bad happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Octavius shielded his eyes from the glowing light, and stood shaking when it dimmed down. Finally opening his eyes, Octavius saw with horror the small figure of his friend laying on the ground. Rushing forwards, he turned his friend on his back, and moved him away from the crystal, which wasn't glowing anymore.

" Jedediah? " Octavius whispered, gently shaking him. The only reply was a small groan.

Suddenly, Octavius heard the thunder again, and realized it wasn't thunder, but an explosion. Desperately trying to think of what to do, Octavius jumped as the Doctor burst into the room, and ran up to them.

" What happened? " He asked, looking at Jedediah.

" He touched the crystal. " Octavius replied.

" I hate that crystal. " Was the Doctor's only reply as he picked up roman the roman and cowboy, and then grabbed the crystal.


	8. Possession

Octavius held Jedediah in a sitting position as the Doctor hurriedly ran into the TARDIS, and set them on the control console.

" What's happening? " Amy yelled over the sound-of-not-thunder.

" The ship's blowing up! " The Doctor shouted back, flipping a switch on the TARDIS' control panel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What's going on? Jedediah asked himself as the noises of reality mixed with the sounds of a troubled silence. Is that me? He thought, as he pictured himself walking in an open field in the middle of the Western United States. It looked like home, and brought back warm memories. Ignoring the commotion of the real world, he ran through the field, admiring how well the wheat grew, and how blue and cloudless the sky was. Nearby, he saw a short, plump man in a top hat examining the sky, as if looking for something. Out of curiosity, Jedediah walked over to the man. As he neared, he noticed he had a grim look on his face, and that his eyes were glazed over.

" Excuse me? Sir? " Jedediah asked, coming up beside the man.

" The end is near, dear friend, go, flee to your home, protect your family. "

Confused, Jedediah was about to ask what these cryptic words meant, when he noticed the blue sky had suddenly turned black, and saw lightning strike all around him. Turning to the strange man, Jedediah was shocked to see he was gone, and watched helplessly as the lightning struck closer. Terrified, he tried to run, but found himself stuck in the mud.

Mud? He thought confused. There's no mud here.

Struggling harder, he heard a hissing noise, and turned around to stare straight into the eyes of the Silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the TARDIS quickly disappeared, Octavius looked down when he heard a small whimper from his friend. Jedediah had a desperate look on his face, and was shaking his head, slowly at first, but getting faster and more violent. Worried Jedediah would hurt himself more, Octavius held his head in his hands, and tried to still the cowboy.

" Jedediah... "

" No! " He cried, sitting up with a jolt. He had a terrified expression, and he was shaking violently. He began shaking his head again, and suddenly threw himself backwards in agony as he felt a painful ringing in his head.

" Octavius! Help me! " He pleaded, trying to fight off whatever was in his head.

Octavius didn't know what to do. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. When he felt Jedediah go limp, he looked at him, and saw his eyes were closed.

" Help...me... " Jedediah whispered as he lost conciousness.

The Doctor, who had been too shocked to react, looked at the crystal he held, and then at the still cowboy.

" You say he...touched the crystal? " He asked the roman.

" Yes... "

" Hey partner. " A voice said.

Octavius looked down in shock at his friend, whose eyes were open, and who showed no signs of being in pain a few moments earlier.

" Jedediah? "

" Yup. That's me. Jedediah Smath. "

" Smath? "

" Smith. Jedediah Smith. "

" Are you alright my friend? "

" Yeah. Why would I not be? "

" Um,...no reason. "

Octavius examined his friend. He looked fine, but he was acting strange. Also, his blue eyes were bluer than usual, and he seemed a little...not like Jedediah.

Well, this is strange. The Doctor thought to himself. I wonder if it has to do with this crystal... "

" Hey Doctor! " Jedediah said, making his way up onto the table.

The Doctor jumped, then regained his composure. " Hello cowboy. " The Doctor exchanged a glance with Amy and Rory, and then looked back at the cowboy.

" Where we goin'? "

" To investigate...something. "

" What's that something? "

" Uh,...what the Cybermen are doing for the Silence. "

" Oh. Probably nothing. You know how Silences are, they manipulate all the time. "

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, and looked at Jedediah suspiciously. " How do you know? "

" Oh,...just a guess...Doctor. "

Jedediah walked over to Octavius, and began to speak.

" So, partner, what's up? "

" Jedediah, I thought you said 'pardner' not 'partner'? "

" What? No! I always say partner. Sayin' pardner would be ungrammatical. Anyways, wanna go for a stroll around the TARDIS? "

" Uh... "

" Oh, sorry, he can't. " The Doctor said, scooping up Octavius and setting him in his sonic screwdriver pocket. " He's busy. "

When the Doctor turned away, he didn't see the look of disgust on Jedediah's face, or see the unearthly, angry, red glow of his eyes. Great. The cowboy thought, watching the Doctor with hatred. Now how am I supposed to eliminate them from the game?

Octavius glanced over at Jedediah, who smiled and waved up at him. There was something strange about his smile...and he didn't like it. Though he knew he was dangerous, he wanted desperately to be by his friend's side, to help him be himself again. Sighing, he contented himself with looking at the Doctor's sonic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, the Doctor made sleeping arrangements for everyone. Of coarse, Amy and Rory would sleep in their room, but the two miniatures would sleep in the guest rooms, and Jedediah's door would be locked.

" Here you are. " The Doctor said, opening the door to Jedediah's room. Then, hastily putting Jedediah on the bed, turned and left the room, locking the door. After that was done, he gently carried Octavius to his room.

" There now. " The Doctor said, putting him down much more gently than he had the cowboy. " Rest well. And if you need anything, just push that button over there, and i'll be in before you can say oh snap! OK? "

" Alright. Thank you...Doctor, may I ask you a question? " Octavius whispered, walking to the edge of the massive bed. The Doctor got down on one knee, and looked the roman in the eye.

" Yes? "

" What is wrong with Jedediah? Ever since he touched the crystal, he has been acting strangely. "

" I honestly don't know. But we'll figure it out. I promise. "

" Doctor,...what if it has something to do with the Silence? "

" If it does, we'll fix it. Nothing bad will become of your friend. Now, goodnight. "

" Goodnight. "

When the Doctor shut the door, the darkness closed in around Octavius. Normally, he was unafraid of the dark, since that's when he woke, but due to the current events of the evening, he was frightened of what may be lurking. Making himself comfortable on one of the pillows, he used his cape as a blanket. As he lay there thinking, he felt his eyelids grow heavy, and finally surrendered to sleep. But not before he heard " Silence will fall. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jedediah looked into the eyes of the Silence, and felt a shiver go down his spine. Suddenly, he heard a noise to his left, and glanced away. But only for a moment...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alone in the dark, a small cowboy ran along a corridoor, and into the main control room. The Doctor, who was wide awake, turned at the sound of tiny running feet.

" Cowboy! What are you doing here? "

" I...Doctor what's happening ta me! "

" Whoa! Whoa! Hold on! Hold on! "

The Doctor picked up the little cowboy, who was desperately shaking his head.

" Doctor! Please! Get it outa my mind! " He cried, holding his head in his hands.

Before the Doctor could ask for specifics, the cowboy suddenly straightened, and smiled up at him.

" Well Doctor, " He said, looking at the TARDIS control panel. " You've never explained to me how this works. "

" Wha...well, i'll tell you...tomorrow. Yes tomorrow. "

" Doctor, your actin' strange. Why dontcha ever sleep? "

" What? How did you know... "

" It's common knowledge. So, why dontcha? "

" Well,...because I don't have to. "

" Oh. Why? "

" You know what, why don't you go to bed. Your probably exhausted. I'll see you in the morning. "

" Your right. "Jedediah said, yawning. " I'd better go and, enjoy this...silent night. G'night Doctor. "

" Good night. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jedediah sat on his over-sized bed, he spoke to himself, or so it seemed.

"...and he never sleeps. "

" Amazing. " A voice said, a dark, sinister voice. A Silent voice.

" When should I attack? "

" In three nights, when the moon is full, the Doctor is at his weakest. "

" Are you sure? I keep loosin' control now and again, and I think they know somethings up. "

" I see. But we can't attack before the full moon. "

" Right. What of the others? "

" After you dispose of the Doctor,...make them hear silence. "

" Got it. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this is a short chapter...but the suspense levels are high.


	9. Suspician

The next morning, Octavius blinked open his eyes and stretched. Though he had a decent nights sleep, he felt exhausted. Slowly rising he put on his armour, grabbed his sword belt, and walked to the edge of the mattress. Looking down he was thankful to see the Doctor had stacked pillows on the floor, enabling him to jump down without injury. He noticed that the door was open. Probably so he could get out. Walking out the door, he saw the room across the hall. Jedediah's room. He wanted to check on his friend, but feared to be anywhere near him. He'd just been acting so wierd lately...

" Ah. Good morning Octavius. " A voice boomed from above. Octavius jumped, startled, and then calmed when he saw Rory towering above him, smiling. But there was something hiding behind the smile.

" Good morning Centurion Rory. "

Rory noticed Octavius kept glancing at the door across the hall, and picked the little roman up before he could get any ideas.

" You mustn't go in there. "

Before Octavius could protest, he was carried into the TARDIS control room, and saw Amy and the Doctor sitting at the same small table they had sat at on their last adventure. Amy had an uncomfortable look on her face, and was playing with a little rubber band she had found. The Doctor, who wasn't looking at them, was studying the crystal with a grim look. He looked up as Rory sat down.

" What is going on? " Octavius asked before anyone could speak.

" Well, Octavius, you see... " The Doctor paused, licking his lips before continuing.

That wasn't a good beginning to a conversation. Normally, the Doctor would just say 'Roman'. Unless it was something serious or sincere.

" See what? "

" Well, it's about Jedediah... "

Octavius' heart fell.

" What about Jedediah? "

" Well, there's no easy way to put this but... "

" But what? Tell me! " Octavius said urgently. He had to know what was going on!

" He's been, well, possessed. "

" What? " Octavius asked, eyes widening. " Possessed? As in,...controled? How? "

" Well, we believe this crystal has something to do with it. I think it has it's own conscience. "

" And that means? "

" It's taken over his consciousness, and has complete control of him. "

There was silence for a moment, as Octavius tried to figure out what to say.

" We have to do something! Can we not break the spell? If you can call it that?"

" We...we don't know yet. But until then, i'm afraid I can't allow you to be around him. "

" WHAT!?" Octavius exclaimed, standing up immediately.

" I'm sorry Octavius. It's for the safety of both of you. "

" So, I have to stand back and watch as my friend slowly sucomes to the madness? "

" I-i'm afraid so. "

" Are...are you trying to torture me? " Octavius whispered on the verge of tears.

" Oh! No! No! Don't cry! Don't cry! " The Doctor pleaded, taking the little roman from Rory. " I didn't want you to cry! "

" Doctor, " Amy spoke up finally. " why don't you let me talk to him. "

The Doctor nodded, and carefully handed Octavius to her. She cradled him gently in her palms, and spoke hushed, calming words to him.

" Hey ya'll! Whuz up? " A familiar voice said from the ground. Everyone jumped.

The Doctor looked down and saw Jedediah walking over to them.

" Oh. Uh. Nothing. Nothing is up. " The Doctor said quickly, eyeing him suspiciously.

Jedediah wasn"t convinced.

" By the way, I didn"t appreciate bein" loocked away in that room of yours. If ya ask me, guests should be treated better then that. "

" Um, Cowboy, could you come here for a moment? "

" Sure thing partner. "

As Jedediah climbed up, the Doctor stealthily raised a glass jar, and then slammed it down, trapping him inside.

" Hey! " He yelled angrily. " Let me outa here! "

" Not until you tell me who you really are, and what you want. "

" I'm Jedediah Smith! And I. Want. Out! "

The Doctor shook his head, and hurriedly popped the lid on the jar. Octavius gasped.

" Doctor what are you doing? He will suffocate! "

" Not if he's possesed. "

Jedediah, seeing that there was no way out, turned to the Doctor, and made an unearthly sound. One that made everyone, even the Doctor, quake.

" Alright Doctor. " Jedediah hissed, eyes turning a bright red. The color of blood. " You want to know who I am? Fine. I'll tell you. I am...a SILENCE! "

" I knew it! " The Doctor exclaimed. " But...what are you doing inside his body? "

" Well, I wanted to take over your TARDIS, but I see now that I am caught. So go ahead. Kill me. "

Octavius felt his mouth go dry. What would the Doctor do?

" Go ahead Doctor. I'm right here. All yours. You could end the Silence forever. Unless,...your too weak. "

" I'm not weak! " The Doctor shouted angrily.

" Well then, what are you waiting for. "

The Doctor looked at the cowboy. He then looked at the little roman in Amy's hands. His soft brown eyes fearful and angry. In order to kill the Silence, he'd have to kill Jedediah. But he couldn't do that. He just couldn't bear the thought of it. Unfortunately, the Silence knew that, and used it to the Doctor's disadvantage.

" Your weak Doctor! Weak! "

" I'm not weak! "

" Not weak? You sacrafice a whole planet, but your unwilling to sacrifice a small, unimportant life. Why? "

The Doctor didn't answer.

" WHY! "

" Because I don't need my hands stained again! "

There was silence, a rather awkward silence. The Doctor stared at not-Jedediah, who stared back at him. Rory, who knew the power of the Silence, stood in front of Amy, even though Jedediah was imprisoned in the jar. Amy, who didn't like being guarded, stepped up beside Rory, much to his annoyance. And Octavius just watched in stunned silence, trying to process everything.

My best friend is possessed by a space alien monster...He thought. But, how did it happen in the first place?

" Doctor, " He said quietly. " is there any way, any way at all we can fix this? "

" I'm afraid not. At least, not yet. "

Not wanting to answer anymore questions, the Doctor took the jar, placed it on the TARDIS control panel, and sent everyone out of the room. Once the room was cleared out, the Doctor turned to Jedediah, who sat patiently cross-legged on the bottom of the glass jar.

" Alright. Now that we're alone, and I don't have to watch what I say, and how I treat you, what is it you want? "

" Simple. We want to destroy you. Your bad for all of space and time. A hazard to everyone, and everything. You've lost more companions and allies than I can possibly count. You even sacrificed everyone on your home planet. "

" I did it to save them! To end the Time War! "

" End the Time War? All you've done is made things worse. Face it Doctor, everywhere you go, you leave a path of doom and destruction. No one who meets you lives for long. Like Rose for example... "

" No! " The Doctor cried, cupping his hands over his ears.

" And Martha... "

" Stop it! "

" And Donna... "

" Stop! Please! Just stop! I can't bear the memories! Stop! I beg you! "

" See Doctor? You are nothing but trouble. You've had a troubled past, and we know that. We Silence's know all about you. And I will make you an offer. I can stop all this. End it all, make everything right again. What do ya say? "

The Doctor, who was fighting back the tears and sorrow from the past, looked at the Silence possessed man.

" It's alright Doctor. I can make the pain go away. All you have to do is open this jar... "

The Doctor, blinded by grief, did as the Silence asked. Entranced by the Silence's unexpectedly gentle nature, the Doctor slowly opened the jar.

" Yes. That's it. Now tip it slightly... "

The Doctor was about to, when he suddenly snapped back to reality, and realized what was going on.

" Oh no you don't! " He exclaimed, slamming the lid back on the jar. Jedediah hissed angrily. " I know what your up too. "

Taking the jar, the Doctor ran into the TARDIS' basement, opened up the safe he stored his sonic in, placed the jar in it, closed and locked it, and then ran out, locking the door as he did. As he ran back to the control room, he locked every door he went through. Finally making it back, he stood panting for a moment, thinking to himself. He'd recovered from the sadness the Silence had placed upon him, but couldn't shake the fact that the Silence was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I just do not understand! " Octavius exclaimed, pacing back and forth on Amy and Rory's night stand. They had decided to go in there, and stay together.

Amy and Rory had been talking amongst themselves, glancing his way every so often, and Octavius kept to himself, pacing and thinking. Pacing was helful to him, and he often paced back and forth in times of trouble, trying to think and push all distracting thoughts away.

The topic he was thinking on, was how the heck Jedediah became possessed, and how to unpossess him. Octavius had figured it had something to do with the crystal, and how it had inexplicably drawn the cowboy to itself. Maybe, the Silence's concious was purposely placed inside the crystal, waiting for someone to touch it, and become possessed! Octavius thought. Then again, why had it not drawn me? Angered and confused, Octavius gave up, and sat with a sigh on the edge of the night stand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's the next chapter.

It's a short one, I know, but this story is pretty ambitious, and I often get stumped. But no more! I'm finally over my writers block, and ready to take on the world! Or at least a Dalek.


	10. The Plotting Silence

By the next morning, Jedediah was completely possessed. Not a thread of his real, western loving conciousness remained, to the pleasure of the Silence. The plan was working, and soon, Silence's would be more intelligent, and the Doctor would be out of their way. The only problem was that prying, spying, annoying little roman who would avoid him one minute and then the next try to talk to the possessed cowboy. Ah well. Jedediah thought. As soon as I get the Doctor, I won't have to worry about that roman guy anymore. As he tapped on the jar in the safe, his manipulated mind hatched a brilliant idea.

" Hey! I can use my pistol! " Jedediah exclaimed. Though he was possessed, he still had a few memories that couldn't be erased completely, like the one when Octavius hit the hourglass with his helmet. It had worked then, why not now?

Swinging his arm back, Jedediah thrust it forwards, gun in hand, and a moment later, the glass shattered. Smiling, Jedediah stepped away from the glass, and moved on to the safe. Normally, he wouldn't be able to figure out something as complicated as a safe. But now that he was possessed, he was twice as smart.

" Let's seeee...9, 6, 7, 2,...3! "

The door swung open, and Jedediah smiled in triumph. Then, from inside his mind, he heard a voice. Not a Silence voice, but a computerized voice.

" Have you begun? " It said.

" No. " Jedediah replied through his mind. " But i've found the Doctor's weakness. "

" Oh? What is it? "

" His emotions. "

" His emotions...of coarse! Now, I know I told you to wait until tomorrow to attack...but seeing that your fully possessed...I suppose the sooner we make our move, the better. "

" Great. I just have to wait until i'm alone with the Doctor and... "

" We can't wait that long! You need to attack! TONIGHT! "

" But...that's crazy! I mean, if your so intelligent, then you'd know it's a bad idea! "

Suddenly, Jedediah felt a pressure of some sort on his neck, and the Silence who possessed the cowboy felt fear move through him. It knew that if it's host died, so would it.

" You WILL attack tonight. And if you don't... "

The pressure strengthened, causing Jedediah to choke on his words.

" Y-yes your...genius...ness... " He managed through the choking.

" Good. Strike tonight, and don't fail me. "

And with that, the pressure vanished, ans the voice ceased to exist. Shaking his head, Jedediah walked to the door, found it unlocked, and then used his power to unlock the rest of them. Slowly, he made his way to the TARDIS control room, where everyone sat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavius sat on the countertop, tapping out a rhythm with his heels. Last night had been a sleepless night, plagued with dreams of dark places and evil sounds. Ever since meeting the Doctor, things were always strange and confusing, and it was times like these when foretelling dreams both helped and harmed the situation. On the one hand, they gave helpful insight to the future, and how to prepare for future events. On the other, it made things confusing, and they were normally frightening. Sighing, Octavius continued tapping, and watched Amy and the Doctor as they fiddled with the crystal.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the blue crystal, and watched the light bounce off of it, and point back at him.

" It's no use! " He exclaimed, rubbing his forehead. He was about to give up, and Amy came over and rubbed his shoulders. For the first time, he actually looked tired, which was strange, especially for someone who never sleeps in the first place.

" Doctor, perhaps you should rest for a while. You look tired.

" What are you talking about Amy? I'm fine. I don't grow...*yawn*...tired. " The Doctor yawned, and blinked a few timed.

" Yes Doctor, you are t-..*yawn*...tired..*yawn*...stop yawning! It's contageous! "

" No i'm..*yawn*...not... "

" Doctor your loosing this argument. "

" Oh..*yawn*...perhaps your right Amy. Perhaps I should just take one...small...nap... " The Doctor laid down on a small couch he had bought in the 19th century, and fell asleep.

" Well, " Amy said, walking over to Rory. " I suppose i'm in charge for now. "

" What! " Rory exclaimed, looking up from a National Geographic magazine he had purchased from the museum's gift shop. " No way! You know i'm in charge! "

" Please! " Octavius shouted, though it sounded more like a whisper. " Stop fighting! "

" He's right. " Rory said, looking at the general. " I'm sorry Amy. You can be in charge. "

" Thanks. And, i'm sorry. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jedediah walked down the hall, straight towards the TARDIS' control room. He had a plan, a brilliant plan, a plan for silence. Walking into the room, he had to take a step back as Rory jumped up from his seat.

" Wha-what are you... "

As Rory came at him, Jedediah put on his acting face, and tried to act scared and confused.

" Please! Don't hurt me! " He cried, as Rory roughly picked him up.

" Silence! " Rory exclaimed, shaking the tiny cowboy. " I knew you'd escape eventually! "

" What are ya talkin' 'bout? It's me! Jedediah! "

" Right. Like i'd fall for that! "

" No! Please! " The little cowboy cried, allowing fake, unemotional tears to fall down his cheeks.

" Wait a moment! " Octavius shouted, running to the edge of the counter. " Perhaps he really is unpossessed! "

" But...how do we know? "Amy asked, looking over Rory's shoulder.

" We must ask him a question, one only the real Jedediah would know. " Octavius said in a serious tone. He slowly walked over to Jedediah, and looked him in the eyes. " If you really are Jedediah, then, what made us friends? "

Octavius held his breath as Jedediah thought for a moment.

" The crash. The car crash, about three years ago. "

Octavius paused, then he spoke again. " What do we do on the night marking the time of the crash? "

" We go to the crash site, with Larry, and spend five minutes of silence. "

" That...that is...right...Jedediah! You are not possessed! " Octavius hugged his friend, who was slightly startled by his reaction. To him, a roman and a cowboy being friends was absurd. But, if it allowed him to blend in, then why not?

" Yes. I'm unpossessed. " He said, hugging the roman back. The Silence had never hugged before, and it was an interesting feeling...one that meant 'you are cared for ' and 'you are appreciated '.

" What's going on... " The Doctor suddenly said from the couch. He was looking at Amy, then Rory, then Octavius, then, Jedediah. " He's back! Oh shoot he's back! "

" relax Doctor. He's unpossessed. " Amy said reassuringly.

" Indeed. " Octavius said. " I asked him the hardest question only the real Jedediah would know, and he gave me the exact answer. "

" I'll be the judge of that. Jedediah, "

" Yeah? " The cowboy replied, looking up at the Doctor.

" You say you are no longer the Silence. Well, what weapon did you wield when you fought a battle at the museum? And who was the enemy? "

"I wielded a water gun, and fought the Daleks and Khamunrah. "

" Hmm...interesting. "

Octavius was puzzled. Why wasn't the Doctor convinced that Jedediah was fine? He knew the answers to all the questions, so why was the Doctor questioning everything? Then Octavius realized that he hadn"t looked closely at the cowboy's features. He was paler than usual, and his eyes still had that unearthly blue glow. Perhaps the Doctor was right...

Amy walked over to the Doctor, and he whispered in her ear. Nodding, she turned away, and whispered something in his ear. Then, all three of them shot Octavius a glance that meant something wasn't right.

" What're ya'll doin'? " Jedediah asked, faking confusion, for he knew his cover blown.

" Listen. " The Doctor said, coming over to the miniatures. " We know your still possessed. "

" WHAT!? Are ya kiden' me!? I'm NOT possessed! " Jedediah yelled angrily, stomping up to the edge.

" Oh yeah? Well, perhaps you forgot, that this crystal here, that holds your conscious, "

I knew it! Octavius thought to himself.

" still isn't glowing with your energy. So, you tell me, are you still possessed? "

" Ya know what your problem is Doctor? You always poke your long nose,...or should I say chin,...into everyone's business! "

" There's nothing wrong with my chin! "

Suddenly, all the lights in the TARDIS went off, and Amy and Rory found themselves pushed to the ground, and unable to rise. Octavius, frightened, took a few steps back from Jedediah as he began to glow with a mixture of blue and green energy.

" This is what you get Doctor! " He said, turning to the time lord. " This is for the Silence! "

Jedediah raised his hand, and a blinding beam of light shot out of his fingertips. The Doctor fell to the ground, electricity pulsing through him. Amy screamed. Knowing his friends needed him, Octavius looked around for something he could fight with. His gaze landed on an unsharpened pencil, and he used it to whack Jedediah outside the head.

" Hey! " Jedediah hissed, whirling around to face the roman.

Forgetting about the Doctor, the Silence possessed cowboy turned all his furry on Octavius. He shot the blueish-green lightning from his finger tips straight into the roman's chest. Screaming in agony, Octavius fell to his knees, and then with one final bolt, completely vanished into nothingness. When the roman disappeared, Jedediah felt a small pang of something like sadness, which confused him, and he immediately pushed it away.

" Now, where we were we? " He asked, turning his attention back to the Doctor.

To his amazement, the Doctor wasn't there. Suddenly, he felt an electric shock from behind, and then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter was depressing, but I needed an element of drama. My stories have to have Adventure, Mystery, and Drama, so that's what you can look forward to in the others.

Also, i'm sorry if I deleted your favorite character. He's my favorite character too, so it wasn't easy. But, like they say, the sun always rises. Reviews would be nice by the way.


	11. Night of Reckoning

The Doctor watched Jedediah collapse, and then go still, smoke billowing from all around him. He then turned to where Octavius had vanished. He was in shock, unable to take his eyes off of the spot. He didn't even notice Amy and Rory come up to him.

" Doctor! Are you alright? " Amy asked, grabbing his arm.

He nodded, dazed. Amy exchanged a glance with Rory, who shrugged.

" I can't believe this. " The Doctor whispered to himself. " I just can't believe this! "

" Doctor... "

" No Amy! Just, just leave me alone! "

The Doctor turned, and stormed out of the room, not even looking back as Amy called to him again.

Amy shook her head, and stood beside Rory, who was examining Jedediah.

" Will he be alright? " She asked.

" I don't...I don't know. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor sat with his legs folded against his chest, and his head in his hands. He was crying. Crying the loss of everything. The loss of his home, the loss of his companions, like Donna, and the loss of his other friends and allies. But most of all, he cried the loss of the roman, Octavius. If he'd known what was gonna happen in the beginning, he would never have brought the two into this mess, and now Octavius was gone, things were looking bleak for Jedediah, and the Silence still had power. The Silence. The race of evil, ugly monsters. The Doctor remembered he was still holding the crystal. Suddenly, he slammed it down in a fit of rage. It shattered into a million pieces, and then the Doctor completely broke down. He use to respect the Silence in the beginning, when he learned of how badly they wanted their own home. But now he hated them. He couldn't take it anymore. Over 900 years of endless heart break had taken it's toll. He'd traveled the universe, trying to leave his past behind. But no matter how hard he tried, the past still caught up to him, especially in times of reckoning, such as now.

The Doctor didn't know how long he'd stayed there, crying and rocking himself, but he finally stood and wiped his eyes as he heard commotion from the control room. Slowly, he made his way there, and was greeted by a sad smile from Amy, and Rory's sudden and seemingly endless cussing.

" Rory, now you know better than to use that language in my TARDIS. " He said in a normal tone.

" Sorry Doctor. It's just, I don't know what to do! "

" What do you mean? "

" There's nothing I can do Doctor! He's too small! "

That's when the Doctor realized the cause of the commotion. Jedediah. He was laying on the control panel, covered by a piece of golden clothe Amy had torn off of an old sweater. He was even paler than when he was possessed, and when the Doctor touched his tiny hand with his pointer finger, he found that it was cold.

" Rory, the best thing you can do is make him comfortable, and wait. That's all we can do. "

Rory nodded, and asked Amy if she could bring out another piece of clothe. While she was gone, the Doctor patted Rory's shoulder reassuringly. Like himself, Rory really cared about the two miniatures, and heart broken by the recent events.

" It's alright Rory. There's nothing that can be done. " The Doctor whispered.

" I know. " Rory replied. He shook off the Doctor's hand, and walked a few paces away. " The TARDIS just won't be the same again. "

" I know what you mean. When he...if he...wakes up, it's not going to be easy to deliver the news. "

They were silent for a moment, listening to Amy humming to herself in the next room.

" Doctor, may I ask you a question? " Rory said suddenly, turning back to the Doctor.

" Of course. "

" Are we safe? "

" Safe? "

" Yeah. Safe in the TARDIS. "

" I don't see why you wouldn't be. "

" Doctor, the Silence found a way to penetrate the TARDIS, our strong hold, and now they've... "

" Rory. The TARDIS is perfectly safe. It'll never happen again. "

" Well, Doctor, the thing is, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that, well, I don't feel safe here anymore. "

" Oh? "

" I...I think Amy and I should leave soon. "

" What!? "

" Just for a little bit. Just until I feel safe here again. "

" Now your leaving me? "

" Well, not exactly, but...i've already discussed it with Amy. We want to leave, just for a week or so, perhaps stay at my mother's... "

" Your leaving me! " The Doctor wailed, turning away from Rory.

" No! Doctor! We won't be gone forever! "

" I know I-i'm sorry. It's just that, i've already lost one companion, and may be loosing another, and now my only friends are leaving and...and i'm gonna be alone again. "

" Doctor. " Rory said gently, coming over to him. He put his hand on his shoulder this time. " Your afraid of being alone...aren't you? "

The Doctor nodded as Amy came into the room.

" OK. I've got this nice warm clothe here and...Doctor! " Amy exclaimed, dropping the clothe and running over. " What's wrong? "

" He found out we're leaving. " Rory replied for him.

" Oh Doctor! " Amy said, hugging him. " We'll only be gone for a few days. Just until the TARDIS is safe again. "

" But it is! " The Doctor protested. " It is safe! "

" Doctor. You know that's a lie. It was penetrated by the Silence, the most dangerous of all your enemies. If they can get through, then who knows what else can. "

" Your right. I can't have you guys in danger. Not in the TARDIS. But i'll still be alone. "

" No you won't. You've still got... "

" Amy. " Rory said, nudging her gently. He shook his head, indicating that saying that wouldn't help. To his surprise, the Doctor looked up, smiled, and then stood quickly.

" That's it! " He cried, jumping up in the air.

" What's it? " Amy and Rory questioned.

" I'm not alone! All i've got to do is help our cowboy friend recover, and that'll take my mind of everything! "

" Uh...OK...if your up to it. " Amy said.

" Doctor. Wait. Not to be rude but, you don't know the first thing about medical knowledge. " Rory pointed out.

" Yes I do! I'm The Doctor aren't I? "

" Well, yes, but, your not a medical doctor. "

" Close enough. How hard can it be? "

" Well, alright. But if you need anything, call me. Got it? "

" Of course! Now, you two go on ahead to your mothers place, and i'll take it from here. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor waved as Amy and Rory drove away in their car, and then walked back into the TARDIS. He may have failed Octavius, but he wouldn't fail Jedediah. He could save him, and then he could fight the Silence. With the cowboy's help of course. All he had to do was watch over him, and wait for him to wake. The Doctor sat beside Jedediah, who he had placed on the arm of the sofa, and read through the War of The Worlds book for the hundredth time. He'd practically memorized it. Who knew reading could be so fun? Every chapter or so, the Doctor would check on his companion, and then go back to reading. By chapter five, it was beginning to get late. The Doctor glanced at the clock. 8:09. He looked at Jedediah. Still unconscious. He was beginning to lose hope that he would pull through. He'd survived the Daleks, so this should be easy. Then again, he hadn't been host to an alien with unimaginable powers. Sighing, the Doctor closed his book, and stood. He began to pace. Something he'd seen Octavius do often.

Octavius. The name brought back the events of the day. The poor roman. He didn't stand a chance. And now, the Doctor had to tell Jedediah about what he'd done. The poor cowboy would probably never forgive himself. The Doctor had had many friendships in his life time, and had seen many friendships, but none a strong as theirs. There must be something I can do. The Doctor thought, though he knew there was nothing. Sighing again, he looked at the clock and saw that it was now 10:30.

Since he never slept, at least, since he never willingly slept, he spent his nights watching this marvelous thing called T.V., or researched other time periods, and sometimes, he'd just sit back and watch the time tick away. Nothing much one could do in his position. The TARDIS felt empty and cold, and the Doctor started to miss Rory and Amy. They'd only been gone for a few hours, but it seemed like a lifetime, and it would still be a few days before they would return. Looking one last time at Jedediah, the Doctor turned out the lights, and slept.


	12. The Painful Truth

Hello! I'm back! I was having computer trouble, but now it's all better. Now on to the story.

Warning: Heartbreak and Sadness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sat beside the motionless cowboy, monitoring his every breath, waiting for him to awaken. It had been three days since the death of Octavius, and Jedediah was still unconscious, obviously in some sort of coma. It would still be a few days before Amy and Rory returned, and the solitude was taking it's toll on the Doctor. He'd done nothing but sit around and, for there was nothing to do. The day before, he'd began talking to himself, and would sometimes talk to Jedediah, hoping he would hear and come to, though he probably couldn't hear.

What the Doctor didn't know, was that he could.

Jedediah saw nothing but darkness, and couldn't move, speak, or even open his eyes. He could hear and feel things around him, but that was about it. It confused him, and was the cause of much fear the last three days. The only comfort was the Doctor's voice. While Jedediah knew that the Doctor was nearby, he hadn't heard Amy or Rory, or Octavius for that matter. He wondered where his friend might be. He didn't want to seem selfish, but he thought he would be there by his side, especially in times such as this. But he wasn't, and Jedediah couldn't question the Doctor of his whereabouts. He was probably out saving the universe. All he could do was stare into the darkness, and listen to the sounds of the TARDIS.

" I think I should paint the interior blue. " The Doctor said aloud, breaking the silence. " What do you think? "

' Nah. To much blue. ' Jedediah thought.

Again, it was quite. It was lonely, floating around in darkness, and Jedediah was unsure how long he'd been like this. But he knew one thing for sure; it was getting old.

" Oh...I can't do this much longer. Jedediah, please wake up soon. "

' I'm tryin'! '

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor was back in the room he had been remonising in. It brought back painful memories, but he tried his best to ignore them. He was down there for a reason; to fix the crystal. As stupid as it sounded, it was the only thing the Doctor had yet to try on Jedediah. He found the shattered remnants on the floor, and gathered them up.

Back in the TARDIS main control room, the Doctor used about fifteen bottles of glue, trying to put the precious stone back together. Finally giving up, he resorted to plan B. He took a small piece of crystal, gently lifted the cowboy's arm, careful not to crush his fragile wrist, and placed his tiny hand on the shard of crystal. Then, he sat back, and waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

Suddenly, the Doctor heard a faint whimper, and immediately dropped his book. He ran over to the sofa, and nudged Jedediah slightly with his finger.

" Jedediah? " He whispered, crouching so that the little man was at eye level.

" D-Doctor? " Jedediah replied shakily, blinking open his eyes.

" Yes. I'm right here. It's alright. "

Jedediah sat up slowly, and rubbed his head. He looked around. Everything was blurry.

" What...what happened? "

" You were possessed. "

" Possessed!? By what!? "

" The Silence. "

" Silence!? " Jedediah exclaimed in alarm. He shot to his feet. Big mistake. He stumbled, for he was still weak, and nearly fell over the edge. Luckily, the Doctor was there to catch him.

" It's alright now. Your unpossessed. You survived your ordeal. Your one lucky, lucky, cowboy. "

Jedediah didn't feel so lucky, and sat wondering about what had happened. He was greatly startled by the thought of being controled by something as bad as the Silence, and knew he should probably tell the Doctor of his encounters. But that could wait. There were more pressing matters at hand. Looking around again at his surroundings, Jedediah realized that something, or someone, was missing. Then he realized, Octavius. He hadn't seen or heard from his friend the whole time.

" Doctor...where's Octavius? "

There it was. Clear as day. The question the Doctor had been dreading had come. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be the one to deliver the news of the horrible fate the roman had suffered. But he didn't have a choice. Looking down into the blue depths of the tiny eyes that watched him, waiting anxiously, the Doctor found himself stuttering.

" Well...you see...while you were possessed well...Silences have certain powers...deadly powers and... "

Jedediah stared in horror as he realized what the Doctor was saying.

" You don't mean...he's... "

" I'm sorry. He's dead. You...you killed him."

The Doctor regretted saying those words, and wished with all his two hearts that this was a dream...but it wasn't. And he knew it. This awful, horrible nightmare was in fact reality, and was unfolding right before his eyes. Silently, he waited for Jedediah's reaction.

Jedediah was silent for a moment, his stomach slowly sinking, and his heart slowly breaking as he processed the news. Realization came like a rock slide, followed by a flood of tears. Suddenly, he broke the deafening silence.

" No! " He wailed, tossing his head back. " No! No! No! "

Unable to speak, the Doctor tried desperately to calm the cowboy, who was sobbing hysterically. He gently rubbed his back with his pointer finger, but that wasn't helping. Nothing was helping. All the Doctor could do, was watch as Jedediah cried his little heart out.

" I'm so sorry. " Was all he could manage.

Jedediah just sat there, bawling like a child, unable to stop. And he didn't try. He was aware of the Doctor trying to calm him down, but nothing could dull the hurting of the truth. The grief was to strong, and there was only one thing that could halt it; seeing his friend alive.

Eventually, he cried himself to sleep.

The Doctor didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, rocking the cowboy. He'd cried himself to sleep, and finally his little soul could rest. The Doctor looked at him. His face was red from crying, and his shirt was wet and tear stained. Every so often, he'd whimper and a few more tears would fall down his cheeks, but he was fast asleep. The Doctor's two hearts went out to him. Again, he regretted bringing them into this. It wasn't easy, traveling in the TARDIS, in fact, it was probably the deadliest occupation one could have. But someone had to do it, but that someone didn't have to drag innocent people into the fray.

He thought of the Silence, a race he had once respected, he even offered to find them a new home, but no. They had to come in, kill one of his companions, emotionally wound another, and scare away the rest. Now, he'd lost all respect for the Silence. He knew that the Silence was weak, at least, at that moment, but decided not take advantage of the opportunity. He couldn't risk any more lives. No. He promised himself that one day, he would destroy all of the Silence kind. But not today. At the moment, there was a friend in need.

Jedediah couldn't help but sleep. He'd tried to fight it, but it was too strong. When he finally surrendered to it, it was a cold, sleepless sleep, and he couldn't make himself forget what he'd done. He'd killed Octavius. ( A few more tears fall. ) His best, and practically only friend. What kind of a person was he? To do such a thing? Possessed or not, it shouldn't have happened. As he thought to himself, he heard a voice, he couldn't be sure, but it sounded like..." You shall see me in your darkest hour. " And that was all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end. Reviews would be treasured.

By the way, i'm not sure if you've heard this, but I found out that in Night at the Museum 3, coming out December 25, 2014, Steve Coogan won't be playing Octavius anymore. I don't know what you think, but it's depressing for me.


	13. The Sun Always Rises

This is the last chapter. It's sad, but promises another story. Like I said, this is going to be a series.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was cold this morning. The sky was a light gray, and the sun would soon be rising. On a small stone, a small, lone figure sat alone in the 4" grass. Watching, waiting. The breeze ruffled his blonde hair and froze him to his core, but there he remained. His only company was his thoughts, and the tall grass. He watched the last stars of the night vanish, and thought about someone important, someone he'd lost about a week ago. As the sun slowly began to rise, and it's beutiful yet deadly rays reached out to him, he sat unphased, and actually smiled at the beauty of it all. So warm. So dangerous. His final moments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was pure panic. The noise and confusion of the three people inside the TARDIS as they searched desperately for something. High and low. Up and down. In every nook, crany, crack and crevis. They searched.

" Jedediah! " Rory called. Amy soon echoed.

" Cowboy! " The Doctor shouted in his turn, pacing around the TARDIS.

It was normal Saturday morning, and things had been going alright. Not fine. Alright. Rory and Amy had returned a few days ago, and had settled back into life aboard the TARDIS. They'd seen little glimpses of the cowboy they searched for, but never once heard him speak. They asked how it went, and were informed that he hadn't taken the news of his friend's death well. He was quite and sullen, and kept well away from the action. In the darkest, loneliest corner.

" Cowboy! " The Doctor yelled again.

When there was no response, the Doctor looked worried.

" I'm going to check outside. You keep searching in here. I want every room searched...no...I want them searched twice.Understand? "

Everyone nodded. The Doctor quickly made his way outside, and looked all around, calling, listening.

" Jedediah! " He tried.

Jedediah heard a loud, booming voice nearby. He shrank down, trying his best to hind. He didn't want the Doctor to see him turn to dust, and he certainly didn't want the Doctor to know. But, like always, the Doctor found a way. As he walked, he almost stepped on someone. The man he was looking for. The Doctor sat down, and stared at the sun's blinding light. He was well aware of the cowboy's intensions.

" Could you go, please. " Jedediah asked, pulling his hat down to cover his eyes.

" I would, but it's chaos in the TARDIS. Thought i'd get some fresh air in these old lungs, like you. " The Doctor lied.

Jedediah sighed.

" Doctor...please...just...just go. " His voice sounded like it was about to crack.

" No. I think i'll stay. "

Silence.

" Jedediah, I know what you are up to. "

" No you don't! " Jedediah said quickly, still avoiding the Doctor's eyes.

" Yes I do. Jedediah, the sun won't solve this. "

Silence again.

" But... "

" I spoke to Larry about the different dangers to you guys...you...and he told me about the sun. I confronted Ahkmenrah on the matter, and we reversed the tablet's powers on you. "

They sat and watched the sun rise. Jedediah closed his eyes, and when he opened them...he was still there, solid.

" See? "

" Dad gum it! " Jedediah exclaimed. He threw down his hat, and stomped off, but was stopped a massive hand picking him up.

" Hey! Don't you manhandle me! I... "

" Look. You can't do this. "

" Why not! I don't deserve to live! "

" Yes you do! Octavius would want you to! "

" Octavius... " Jedediah whispered.

The Doctor saw tears well up in the cowboy's eyes again.

" Jedediah... "

" I don't Doctor! I don't deserve to! It was my fault! I killed him! I HATE myself! "

" Now hold on! Hate is a strong word. You've no reason to hate yourself. "

" Yes I do! I... "

" Jedediah stop! Stop it! Stop it right now! "

Before the Doctor could react, Jedediah burst into tears again.

" I can't take it anymore! I can't! I...I miss him so much! "

The Doctor had no words to say, so he just cradled the little blonde haired man, watching him cry more and more.

" Jedediah, you can't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done. "

" It should've been me. It shouldn't have been him. It should've been me. " Jedediah whispered, swallowing back his tears. He looked at the slowly rising sun, and watched the brilliant colors flash across the sky.

" Come on. Let's go inside. "

" No Doctor. I want to stay out here. "

" Alright. Then i'll stay too. "

They sat and watched the sun rise fully, and then the Doctor turned to Jedediah.

" Come on. I'm going to take you home. "

" I can't go back. " Jedediah whispered, sniffling.

The Doctor was puzzled.

" Why not? What about your people? What about Oct... the romans. They need leaders. "

" That's why I can't go back. I...can't tell them. I can't go back. "

" Why can't you? "

Jedediah was slightly annoyed by the Doctor's slight stupidity that moment, but answered.

" The romans'll hate me, and my own people might too. It's best if they assume we're all dead. "

Though this was true, there was another reason, and the Doctor knew it. But he didn't press the cowboy any farther. All he said was:

" You know, you can't run from the past. Trust me. It's the biggest mistake you can make. "

" I know. But I just can't go back. "

" I understand. " The Doctor said, thinking for a moment. " How about this, you can stay with Amy, Rory, and I for a while, and we'll take you home whenever you want. "

" Thanks Doctor. I owe you one. "

" No. It is I who owes you one. Come on now. Let's go inside. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back inside the TARDIS, Jedediah sat talking to Amy and Rory about what being possessed feels like. When Rory had asked, the Doctor was quick to try to stop him from asking, for it might have caused another break down. But Jedediah simply swallowed his tears, and said " Ya wanna know? Allrighty then. " And now he was answering question after curious question.

" Did it hurt? " Amy asked, wide eyed with excitement. She'd never spoken to a possession victim before.

" No. I didn't feel anything. "

" What did you see? " Rory asked.

" Well, can you keep a secret? "

Amy and Rory looked at each other, then nodded.

" After I touched the crystal, I saw a Silence in my mind. Twice. It locked me in a trance, and I couldn't break free. "

" Why is that a secret? " Amy asked.

" Did you tell the Doctor? " Rory asked a second later.

" No. I didn't. "

" Why not? "

Jedediah thought for a moment, and then answered. " 'Cause the Doctor's busy enough as it is. Plus, I don't think it matters. "

" Did you realize what you'd done when... " Amy immediately caught herself, but it was too late. She saw Jedediah's eyes water, and then saw him swallow.

" I think...I think i'm done with this conversation. Goodnight. " And with that, he turned, and walked down the endless hall, looking for the door that led to his gigantic bedroom.

Rory gave Amy a look.

" What? " She asked.

Rory just shook his head.

" What? Seriously! What? "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jedediah lay on his bed, thinking. His heart ached, and he felt miserable. He missed his home, his people, Octavius...

He turned over, trying to get comfortable. He'd lost his desire to do anything. He wanted to stay in that bed forever. He wanted to close his eyes, and never open them again. But he would. Eventually. For the Silence had more intelligence than one would think.


	14. Epilogue

" You knew you couldn't run from me forever. " A wispy voice said to a tiny figure, cloaked in the darkness. " You knew I would catch up eventually, didn't you? "

The figure nodded, refusing to speak. He knew his time would come, nothing lasts forever. But he hated to leave his friends behind. It wasn't fair, how cruel fate could be, but it was for the best, unfortunately.

" What are you looking at! Answer me you in great! Answer me, I shall throw you into eternity! "

" What if I do not want to answer you? "

" Fair enough. But i'd watch that mouth of yours. Just because your dead doesn't mean your dead. "


End file.
